Não Podem Nos Matar
by Pokerwell
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Rose é uma agente secreta infiltrada como secretária e assistente do bilionário Scorpius Malfoy há vários anos. Sua única missão: viver para mantê-lo vivo.
1. Viagem a Negócios

**Nome**: Não Podem Nos Matar  
**Resumo**: Rose é uma agente secreta que foi designada a missão de proteger o bilionário Scorpius Malfoy, infiltrada como sua secretária e assistente nas Indústrias Malfoy há mais de oito anos. A empresa é responsável pelas maiores criações de armas militares da Europa, mas quando os produtos começam a ser desejados pelas mãos erradas, Rose precisará agir o tempo todo, e esconder sua verdadeira identidade ficará cada vez mais difícil.  
**Notas**: Levemente inspirada na história por trás de Iron Man, só que sem Iron Man. Título (e clima) inspirado na música "Can't Kill Us" do The Glitch Mob. Espero que gostem e se divirtam!

* * *

CAPÍTULO UM: VIAGEM A NEGÓCIOS

As estatísticas apontam que de nove em dez casos, duas pessoas que trabalham juntas eventualmente irão se apaixonar. Eu e Scorpius Malfoy somos o décimo caso, o caso improvável.

Claro, Scorpius era profissional. Tirando a parte do playboy insuportavelmente sofisticado, arrogante e, naquele instante, sentado no sofá do seu jatinho particular com duas aeromoças em seus braços, o álcool ao gargalo dos copos de vidros.

– O que eu estou querendo dizer – ele contava para as duas moças como se fosse algo extremamente sério e relevante – é que não há segredo entre nós, Suzana.

– Meu nome não é Suzana, na verdade.

– Não, não é. Mas as duas serão Suzana por hoje. É mais fácil de lembrar. A viagem vai ser longa.

Claramente Scorpius conseguiu convencer as duas aeromoças a se juntarem com ele nas bebidas e na música, porque elas sorriram e aceitaram. Pelo visto ser inteligente não importa muito quando se tem álcool no organismo. Eu fiquei movendo os dedos nas teclas do notebook, mesmo sendo tentador dividir várias taças de whiskys naquelas condições extremas de preocupação e alerta quando estamos há quilômetros de distância acima do oceano.

Eu, por outro lado, era extremamente profissional. Como sua assistente secretária responsável por basicamente todas as obrigações dele. Eu atendia suas ligações, eu o lembrava de assinar papéis, eu agendava todas as conferências, eu dizia o que ele deveria fazer, se deveria fazer, quando deveria fazer. Até mesmo a cor da sua gravata eu o ajudava a escolher. E isso durante vários anos, uma quantidade de tempo suficiente para que eu admitisse já estar bastante acostumada com o jeito dele. Eu me incomodei no começo, mas ele nunca fez o trabalho ser chato.

– Alguém aqui não está se divertindo, _como sempre _– ele apontou em um tom acusador. Eu ocupava a poltrona a frente deles, mas não os assistia tagarelando porque o laptop conseguia tampar a visão deles. Infelizmente, não tampava meus ouvidos.

Scorpius afastou os braços de suas novas melhores amigas para se inclinar até mim e fechar o laptop. Sua expressão era de reprovação.

Falamos ao mesmo tempo:

– Eu estava completando o download dos seus arquivos para o Ministro e agora vou ter que começar tudo de novo, o que pode demorar mais vinte e quatro horas, muito obrigada, Scorpius.

– Está me ofendendo com o seu profissionalismo, por que não vem se divertir um pouco, srta. Weasley? – A última frase que deu para escutar no nosso atropelamento de palavras: – Já sei, tem medo de avião.

Girei os olhos.

– Não sou eu quem grita feito uma menininha quando temos uma turbulência, Scorpius – eu acusei, abrindo um canto dos meus lábios depois de soltar a provocação. Isso pareceu ter alfinetado ele, mas acabou sorrindo também.

– Viu? Não é difícil ser _gente _uma vez ou outra.

– O que está insinuando? Alguém aqui tem que continuar sóbrio, e não só o piloto do avião.

– Estou insinuando que você parece um robô. Tem certeza de que não é? – ele se aproximou abruptamente. Eu tinha um reflexo admirável, mas sobressaltei quando ele apertou meu pulso para verificar se era batimento cardíaco ou impulsos elétricos. – Se for, é um robô magnificamente perfeito, com as funções perfeitas.

Não era a primeira vez que Scorpius me cantava, mas em nenhuma dessas vezes ele esteve sóbrio de verdade para que as palavras significassem alguma coisa.

Eu afastei sua mão de mim.

– Meu pai era o C-3PO – brinquei.

– Mais um comentário sarcástico, Weasley, e vou acreditar que você é uma mera mortal. Aí não vai ter mais graça.

_Se ele soubesse o mínimo sobre mim, viria o quão engraçada minha sem-gracisse era_.

Naquele instante o avião deu um tranco forte para baixo e Scorpius, que estava sem o cinto, foi arremessado contra o teto. Eu sabia a diferença entre turbulência e que "algo está errado". O avião estava sofrendo uma queda de altura brusca. Rapidamente tirei meu cinto para socorrer Scorpius, caído no chão sem se mover, quando o avião tornou a ficar estável. Suzana olharam alarmadas e uma delas conseguiu se soltar do cinto para ver o que tinha acontecido na cabine do piloto.

– Scorpius, você está bem? – eu disse com a voz alta. – Não feche os olhos agora, ok? Você bebeu demais e se machucou, você precisa continuar com os olhos abertos, olhando pra mim, entendeu?

Ele enrijeceu o maxilar e continuou com seus olhos cinzas em minha direção.

– Eu estou bem – ele disse, tentando respirar firmemente. – Eu gritei feito uma menininha dessa vez?

Fiquei aliviada que ele estivesse conversando.

– Não, mas não foi uma turbulência. Consegue levantar?

– Não sem sua ajuda, pra variar – ele percebeu quando só foi capaz de voltar ao assento com meu braço apoiando seu corpo. Quando eu estava terminando de trancar seu cinto, vi que ele tinha fechado os olhos.

– Não, não, não. Scorpius, olha pra mim – chamei alarmada, segurando o rosto dele. – Merda.

Uma das aeromoças ainda não tinha voltado da cabine, e no momento em que eu me aproximei para ter certeza do que estava acontecendo, o piloto do avião saiu.

– O que está acontecendo? – perguntei, e então, assim do nado, ele encostou o silenciador da pistola bem no meio da minha testa.

Pode parecer improvável, mas eu continuei com a expressão intacta. Talvez eu fosse mesmo um robô.

– Me dá o laptop.

De relance olhei para a cabine. O corpo de uma das Suzana estava caído, rtagüentado, no chão.

Eu não era idiota de desobedecê-lo ou de tentar dar uma de heroína ali em pleno vôo automático, então andei até o meu assento para pegar o laptop que ele estava exigindo. Enquanto isso, ele ajeitava uma mochila de paraquedas em suas costas.

Eu não era idiota de desobedecê-lo... se eu não tivesse sido treinada minha vida inteira só para isso.

No momento de sua distração eu apertei meus dedos na alça da mala de ferro do laptop e com força acertei-o em cheio no rosto, sendo capaz de desnorteá-lo para, em poucos movimentos, arrancar a arma de sua mão.

– Recebe ordens de quem? – exigi saber, contornando a situação ao apontar a arma para ele.

– Minhas.

Eu não vi isso acontecer. A segunda Suzana se levantou do sofá e seu chute acertou minhas costas, desequilibrando-me. Não soltei a arma, mas o laptop caiu no chão e se arrastou para perto da porta do banheiro. A mulher ia me acertar um chute no rosto, mas sua apertada saia de aeromoça atrapalhou o movimento, desacelerando-o. Consegui segurar seu tornozelo a dois centímetros do meu nariz. Até comentei:

– É por isso que eu odeio usar saia quando estou trabalhando.

O soco na barriga foi por ela não ser exatamente uma aeromoça.

Ela tinha um treinamento para conseguir se defender e lutar daquela forma, mas não um treinamento melhor do que o meu. Ela estava mais surpresa.

– Então você é um robô mesmo – limpou o sangue dos lábios, sorrindo.

– Não. Só uma assistente, querida.

Dessa vez, ela caiu no chão. Quando fui pegar o laptop de volta, infelizmente já se encontrava na mão do homem com o paraquedas nas costas.

Eu evitava disparar uma bala dentro de um avião, mas os arquivos existentes no hardware daquele notebook obviamente valiam o risco para tentar protegê-lo a todo custo.

A bala entrou em seu ombro, fazendo-o gritar de dor. Não tinha perfurado a pele, estava queimando seus músculos, o que agradeci. A mala do laptop caiu e eu consegui recuperá-la. O alívio não me atingiu, quando vi Suzana apontando outra arma, mas dessa vez para a cabeça de Scorpius Malfoy.

– Me entrega o laptop, agora, ou eu vou estourar os miolos dele. Os miolos que valem bilhões de euros _e_ dólares.

Não perdi meu tempo e arrastei a mala até seus pés.

_Não importa o que aconteça, seu trabalho é protegê-lo. É proteger Scorpius Malfoy, e não um computador._

– Não precisava de toda essa ação, não é mesmo? – disse Suzana quando segurou firmemente a mala. – Ele vai morrer de qualquer forma, o whisky tinha um gosto diferente.

Meu coração disparou. Ela tinha envenenado Scorpius durante a diversãozinha deles.

– Obrigada, rta. Weasley.

Abriu a porta do avião e os dois pularam. Apoiei-me em um lugar para vê-los desaparecendo entre as nuvens. A única coisa que eu tinha na cabeça: _eu falhei_. Eles roubaram todos os arquivos, todos os projetos, toda a vida de Scorpius. E tudo o que lutei para proteger. Eu falhei _feio_.

Uma explosão atingiu o céu bem abaixo de nós. Olhei assustada, sem entender. Suzana e seu ajudante piloto acabaram de explodir em pleno ar?

Olhei para Scorpius. Ele tinha voltado a abrir os olhos, mesmo que fracamente. Estava apertando alguma coisa dentro do bolso interno de seu paletó. Scorpius havia criado um dispositivo capaz de explodir a placa-mãe de um computador, para em casos de roubos como aquele. Pela primeira vez ele conseguiu testar a criação. E deu certo.

– Às vezes você me faz esquecer que é um gênio – falei em voz alta.

Ele estava muito fraco. Percebi que as veias de seu pescoço estavam com uma coloração arroxeada.

– Precisamos pousar imediatamente. Você não terá muito tempo.

Ele pareceu calmo demais para essa constatação. Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– E você _sabe_ pousar o avião?

– Há muitas coisas que não sabe sobre mim, Malfoy.

Tive que contar com a sorte e o tempo. Entrei na cabine de piloto e assumi o controle. Não, eu nunca fiz um pouso forçado de avião, mas tinha experiência em pilotagem. Eu não tinha tempo para ser pessimista. Não poderia ser.

Peguei o rádio e chamei a cabine de controle aérea. _Aqui é a agente Weasley, eu preciso de apoio. Câmbio. _Expliquei toda a situação em cinco frases. Garantiram que paramédicos estariam esperando há cinquenta quilômetros do local mais próximo para um pouso imediato.

Eu era excelente em cumprir as ordens mais complexas, e fui excelente no momento do pouso.

– Bom trabalho, agente Weasley.

Minha chefe estava esperando no aeroporto particular, com o grupo dos outros agentes secretos da A.U.R.O.R. Minerva se aproximou de mim e tentei ao máximo não mostrar minhas mãos trêmulas.

– O pouso foi excelente. Fez tudo o que podia para salvar Malfoy e agora deve deixar a saúde dele nas mãos dos _nossos_ médicos. Sobre o acontecido de hoje, ele não se lembrará.

– Isso por causa do efeito da bebida envenenada ou porque vocês vão fazer alguma coisa?

Minerva não respondeu. Estava olhando os paramédicos da A.U.R.O.R levarem Scorpius, desacordado, em uma maca para dentro da van preta da agência. Era possível ver o rosto ficando mais e mais roxo do que antes. Isso me deixou tensa.

– Sei o que está pensando, Rose – disse Minerva ao reparar na minha expressão. Eu não achava certo eles alterarem a memória de Scorpius com suas tecnologias. – Mas ele não pode saber que você é mais do que uma assistente. Ninguém pode saber. – Virou-se para o homem alto, forte e negro. – Sr. Portland, por favor, entre em contato com a via aérea desse avião, precisamos descobrir algo sobre o piloto e a aeromoça que estava com eles.

Eu jamais me esqueci da promessa que fiz aos meus vinte e um anos, quando fui designada a minha primeira – e única – missão.

Meu nome é Rose Weasley, agora tenho vinte e nove anos. Mesmo em uma missão ultrassecreta, mantive meu nome e sobrenome, mas ninguém além dos agentes da A.U.R.O.R, isso incluindo minha família, tem idéia do que eu sou. Agente Weasley, infiltrada na vida do bilionário Scorpius Malfoy como sua secretária e assistente, quando ele herdou aos vinte e um anos a Indústria bélica mais conhecida da Europa. Seu pai e avô lhe deram o legado mais sofisticado e perigoso, e tiveram sorte de que o herdeiro fosse inteligente o suficiente para levá-lo adiante. Mesmo cercado por seguranças, eu era a mais qualificada entre eles para proteger Scorpius das ameaças inimigas que ele mesmo desconhecia. Eu não era somente uma mera assistente, uma mulher inofensiva. Eu era a pessoa que sabia o que fazer para mantê-lo vivo. Minha missão é essa, e ele não pode saber.


	2. Uma Família e Muitos Segredos

**Muito obrigada pelos primeiros comentários! Eu espero muito que continuem comentando e acompanhando. A fanfic já tem capítulos prontos o suficiente para dar a certeza de que as atualizações ocorrerão nas sextas, então espero bastante comentários até lá!**

* * *

**Uma Família e Muitos Segredos**

Uma semana depois...

_Foi adiada a última reunião com o Ministro na cidade de Brighton onde seriam decididas as próximas decisões do futuro das Indústrias Malfoy – _noticiava Natalie Grayson, âncora da segunda edição do jornal. – _Mas infelizmente o vôo particular do bilionário precisou de um pouso forçado devido aos problemas mecânicos e Malfoy passou mal precisando se hospitalar por alguns dias. É provável que a próxima reunião aconteça no próximo mês. Enquanto isso, estamos com..._

Deixei de continuar ouvindo quando meu dispositivo celular fez um breve _bip_ e o rosto de Scorpius surgiu na tela transparente.

– Rose, está ocupada?

– Sempre.

– Preciso de uma ajudinha aqui.

– Conte uma novidade.

– Pode trazer o extintor de incêndio?

– O que você explodiu dessa vez? – Franzi a testa ao notar que Scorpius usava um capacete. – Onde você está?

– Desça e olhe dentro da SUV vermelha. Não esqueça o extintor. Sem pânico.

Ele desligou e, no exato momento, o alarme de incêndio começou a soar pela casa. O porão de Scorpius não era exatamente empoeirado, como aqueles que vemos em casas velhas. Primeiro, a casa de Scorpius ocupava centenas de hectares em Wiltshire. Segundo, o porão era uma arquitetura de tirar o fôlego, sua oficina, o local de criação de Scorpius, o local que ele jamais deixava alguém visitar. Tinha sua própria organização mecânica, bélica e robótica, fios elétricos e monitores conectados por toda a parte. Ele montou um sistema de segurança capaz de impedir que todas as mídias do mundo infiltrassem o lugar. Havia tempos que Scorpius passava horas e horas por lá. Uma ou duas vezes por dia ele me chamava para apagar algum fogo ou lhe trazer um café forte, então eu era a única que conhecia a senha para destravar o sistema de segurança na parede.

_S3xyScorpius123_.

Uma pequena chama estava se alastrando no setor de sua coleção de carros. Sua SUV vermelha estava com o capô amassado contra a parede. Apressei-me a jogar o extintor de incêndio antes que as chamas piorassem e se aproximassem do carro. Scorpius estava sentado dentro dele e acenou para mim.

– Estou preso – contou como se isso acontecesse ocasionalmente. – O cinto emperrou. Aproxime-se da máquina em cima da minha mesa, é uma máquina com uma luzinha azul. Você vai ver que do lado do botão...

Eu não tinha paciência para isso. Peguei a tesoura na porta-caneta para cortar o cinto.

– O que você está fazendo? – perguntei quando ele finalmente saiu.

Scorpius andou depressa para a mesa e os três monitores ligados com um pequeno holograma do motor do carro.

– Criei um programa capaz de controlar direções de carro. É só um teste agora, que obviamente deu errado, como pode perceber, mas se eu conseguir expandi-lo, o programa será capaz de controlar aviões e veículos ainda maiores, por pessoas que não estão dentro do veículo.

– Hum.

– Assim se alguma coisa acontecer com o piloto, é só deixar com o controle aéreo para pousar o avião. Como jogar em um Xbox, só que na vida real.

– Não é uma má idéia – admiti. – Exceto que você é terrível no Xbox.

– Ganhei de você duas vezes.

– Nas duzentas partidas que já tivemos. E eu deixei, fiquei com pena. Você é Scorpius Malfoy.

– Isso – ele apontou a caneta na minha direção – me deixou magoado.

– Claro. Bem, enquanto você estava aí testando seu novo programa, recebi cinco ligações da empresa Turner e eles continuam perguntando sobre a proposta de parceria. Eles querem confirmar o dia em que poderá recebê-los.

– Não confirme. Não estou interessado em nenhuma parceria, e se ele continuar insistindo, solte uns palavrões. Isso o espanta.

– Tem certeza?

– Absoluta. Agora, não quero falar de negócios.

– Você nunca quer.

– Hoje é domingo, eu preciso liberar a tensão da minha mente para o que teremos hoje. E isso implica em...

– Por favor, não diga – pedi, imaginando que a palavra se resumiria a orgias e outros tipos de sexo.

– _Explodir algumas coisas_, eu quero dizer.

– Você tentou fazer isso dentro de um carro? Não muito inteligente, mesmo pra você.

– Rose, qualquer risco é uma nova anotação.

– Bem, certo, e você tentou correr o risco de faltar da sua festa de aniversário em Londres – relembrei prontamente. – Sua mãe exige que você chegue às onze horas na Mansão. Ela ligou hoje de manhã. Bem de manhã.

– Não tem como cancelar, não é?

– Sua solução para tudo, mas não. Com todo o respeito, senhor, sua mãe gastou muito tempo preparando-lhe essa festa de aniversário. Ela ficaria...

– Chateada, eu sei. Mas você tem família, certo, Rose? Sabe o quanto é sufocante todas aquelas pessoas tentando te agradar. Então não me julgue silenciosamente, ok?

Eu não deixei de sorrir, observando-o fazer ajustes no dispositivo geral do controle de seu programa. Ele criou um choque entre dois fios elétricos, com muita concentração. Uma explosãozinha aconteceu no dispositivo, quase queimando o rosto dele.

– Cem vezes pior para alguém como você – concordei, e rapidamente apaguei a minúscula chama com o extintor que eu estava segurando. Ele suspirou, frustrado.

– Fiquei a noite inteira trabalhando nisso.

– Deveria descansar.

– Não estou conseguindo dormir – admitiu. – Não sei, de alguma forma eu fico pensando no que aconteceu naquele vôo.

Olhei para ele alarmada, mas tentei ser impassível.

– O que você se lembra daquele dia?

– É complicado. Eu bebi demais. Mas eu sei que não aconteceu nenhuma falha mecânica, porque eu projetei aquele jato.

– Às vezes falhas acontecem e elas são imperceptíveis.

– O que explica isso, então? – ele tirou do bolso o objeto que se parecia com um isqueiro, o qual ele tinha apertado para explodir a placa-mãe do notebook roubado. – Ele foi projetado para ser acionado apenas uma vez. Eu não me lembro de tê-lo apertado. Alguém tentou roubar meu projeto, não foi? Rose, olhe para mim.

Ele nunca me dava uma ordem com tanta veemência. Dessa vez, foi impossível desobedecê-lo.

– O que aconteceu _de verdade_ naquele vôo? – perguntou, encarando meus olhos. – Antes que você invente outra história como metade da mídia está fazendo, eu quero que saiba que eu não confio em ninguém, exceto em você. Então não comece a mentir para mim, como todo mundo adora fazer.

Pigarreei, ajeitando meus óculos.

– Sim, Scorpius, uma das atendentes de vôo que estava com você tentou roubar os arquivos. Não pudemos divulgar isso para não alarmar a população.

– Como ela conseguiu? Ela tentou machucar você? Só nós dois estávamos nele.

– Ela tentou machucar você – respondi. – E então eu não tive escolhas e entreguei a ela o laptop. Mas depois que ela saiu do avião pulando tipo um James Bond de pára-quedas, você apertou seu dispositivo e salvou o dia.

– Não faça mais isso. Entendeu? – ele mandou em um tom seriamente zangado. – Todos os projetos que existem no meu pendrive jamais devem ficar nas mãos de outra pessoa além da sua e da minha. Não entende o estrago maciço que pode acontecer se parar em mãos erradas?

– Eu entendo, mas eu não poderia vê-la explodindo sua cabeça. Com todo o respeito.

– Bem, feche os olhos da próxima vez.

– Eu só estava fazendo meu trabalho – falei rigidamente.

– Seu trabalho é proteger aqueles arquivos.

– Não, é trabalhar para você. E se não tem você, não tem trabalho.

Ele não soube argumentar contra aquilo. Analisou-me por um tempo e acabou amenizando a expressão.

– Você seria um bom robô advogado – sorriu.

– Obrigada, eu acho – falei piscando quando o celular tocou. – Eu preciso atender.

– Faça o seu trabalho – apoiou.

– Você também.

– Isso aqui é um hobbie.

– Exatamente – falei, antes de colocar o celular no ouvido. – _Indústrias Malfoy, aqui é Rose Weasley. _

Trabalhar como secretária de Scorpius não era um trabalho horrível. Claro que tinha as exceções como manusear pousos forçados de aviões, apagar pequenos incêndios e receber as inúmeras ligações de chefes, empresários, seguranças, presidentes, ministros, até mesmo agências como a CIA e o FBI. Mas uma vez ou outra Scorpius me permitia algum tempo de folga. Uma hora depois, no entanto, ele me ligava com algum problema para ajudá-lo a resolver. Uma vez passei a tarde inteira ajudando-o a criar palavras-cruzadas. Scorpius era assim, não podia entrar no ócio, não podia descansar, ele estava constantemente criando alguma coisa.

Eu o admirava não por ser inteligente, mas por ser tão versátil. Além dos projetos de armamentos bélicos, Scorpius era fascinado por aviões. Talvez ele gostasse de manter-se ocupado para não se lembrar da tragédia que levou a morte de seu avô e seu pai simultaneamente, há oito anos. Isso podia enfraquecê-lo e era exigido nele que se mantivesse sempre de cabeça erguida.

Se Scorpius estava sem inspiração para passar o tempo em sua oficina, ele se ocupava em levantar peso na sala de musculação, jogar sinuca na pequena sala de jogos e de assistir a todos os filmes de sua coleção na sala de TV. Em geral, muitas vezes ser sua assistente secretária chegava a ser entediante, com tarefas insignificantes como fazer café, arrumar coisas que só ele tinha idéia de obter e ser sua adversária no tênis de mesa ou no Xbox. Uma vez Scorpius me pediu para que eu arranjasse uma maneira de conseguir um bicho-preguiça. Sim, ele cuidou de um bicho-preguiça durante dois anos. Se queria um cachorro como qualquer pessoa normal? Não, Scorpius era apenas ambicioso e diferente.

Por ser uma figura pública, ele passava a maior parte do tempo viajando em aviões particulares. Quando saía para suas noites, a manhã seguinte era repleta de assuntos e fofocas sobre sua vida, especialmente sexual (não amorosa, Scorpius não tinha nada de amoroso em sua vida). Suas entrevistas eram polêmicas, pois a paz o deixaria desempregado. Seu único amigo era Travis Zabini, que constantemente o visitava e conversavam sobre mulheres. Zabini era piloto, nomeado presidente dos armamentos das Indústrias Malfoy no setor aéreo, o que explica a fácil amizade entre eles.

A família Zabini é uma grande aliada dos Malfoy por gerações. Suas empresas eram parceiras, resultado de uma negociação de sucesso no final dos anos 90, quando Draco Malfoy governava a companhia ao lado de Blaze Zabini, que ainda possui o legado de Draco depois de sua morte. Eles com certeza estariam entre as pessoas na mesa do almoço em família na Mansão dos Greengrass, lugar onde sua mãe Astoria voltou a morar depois da morte do marido e do sogro.

Scorpius também tinha avó paterna, uma senhora extremamente sofisticada e elegante, Narcisa Malfoy. Ela estava morando em Paris, onde os jornais constatavam que ela não vestia outra cor exceto preto ainda em luto pelo marido e o filho. Narcisa ligava para Scorpius todos os dias, uma das poucas pessoas que tinha o número do celular particular dele.

Todas as outras pessoas precisam passar por mim antes de conversar com Scorpius. Inclusive as mulheres que costumavam terminar suas noites na cama dele. Em geral, eu era a única mulher que passava o dia inteiro, todos os dias, ao seu lado.

– Camisa azul ou verde? – perguntou quando apareci perto da porta de seu quarto, para relembrá-lo de sua festa de aniversário. Ele estava vestindo somente a calça preta, e segurava duas camisas em cada uma das mãos. Scorpius não tinha um físico forte, mas eu poderia tirar uma foto daquela visão e ficar tão rica quanto ele por vendê-la às suas fãs ridículas que nem sabiam o que ele fazia para ser tão rico.

– A verde combina mais – palpitei. Ele jogou a camisa azul no lixo e vestiu a camisa pólo verde. Ajeitou os cabelos loiros para trás, olhando-se no espelho. Foi quando ele olhou para mim pelo reflexo. Eu estava segurando um pacote de presente.

– Feliz aniversário, sr. Malfoy – falei antecipadamente e ele se virou para recebê-lo.

Eu sempre tive problemas para escolher presentes às pessoas, principalmente a Scorpius, porque em toda a sua vida ele já havia ganhado de tudo. Perfumes caros, motocicletas, pistas de fórmula 1. Desde criança, Scorpius fora mimado pelo dinheiro incontável da família, então ele costumava deixar os prêmios e os presentes de lado. Abria-os, jogava-os fora depois. Era sempre um grande desafio acertar em presentes para ele.

Scorpius abriu o pacote. Olhou interessado para o chaveiro quando o balançou em frente ao rosto. Era a miniatura do R2D2, o robô de Star Wars a quem ele constantemente comparava comigo.

– Não é muito, mas pelo menos quando jogá-lo fora eu saberei que não cheguei a gastar uma libra com ele.

Seu sorriso era simples, genuíno. Fazia um tempo que não via aquele sorriso em seu rosto.

– Obrigado, Weasley. Não vou jogar fora. Irá cair acidentalmente – acrescentou, piscando um olho para mim.

Só que, lá fora, antes de viajarmos para a Mansão de sua família, ele tirou a chave de seu bolso para abrir o carro e eu não pude deixar de reparar que a chave ganhara um novo chaveiro.

A Mansão dos Greengrass era quase como um resort. A festa em pleno ar ensolarado com a presença de pessoas próximas da família era glorificada por um bufê delicioso no jardim ao lado do casarão. Conversas hipócritas por toda a parte. Sorrisos falsos, apertos de mãos vazios, muitas vezes almoços como esses traziam inimigos para perto de Scorpius. Invejosos, ambiciosos, homens e mulheres que desejavam ter a mente brilhante de um projetista e visionário como ele. Para o fim de deixá-lo à vontade com sua própria família em seu aniversário, mantive-me afastada dele, perto de seu segurança Gregory Goyle, mas ainda assim observando constantemente os contatos que fazia.

A repórter Moira Skeeter, filha da maior diretora de revistas, estava atrás dele o tempo todo. Uma moça com um sotaque estranho, altamente esbelta e os cabelos loiros curtos, provavelmente teria sido um alvo de Scorpius para enroscá-la em seus lençóis, se ela não o obrigasse a ser muito hostil em relação ao seus bombardeios de perguntas.

– O senhor acha que está fazendo um trabalho que orgulharia seu pai e seu avô? – perguntou. – Claro que obviamente um garoto como você tem sempre uma enorme responsabilidade nas costas.

– Quem convidou você?

– O que aconteceu de verdade no vôo 149?

Dessa vez Scorpius fez questão de encará-la.

– Bem, eu vou dizer o que aconteceu. Pessoas querendo meus projetos em suas mãos, como se fabricar qualquer um daqueles protótipos fosse bastante simples. E vou dizer outra coisa, e quero que anote. Você tem uma caneta? Que isso, que tipo de repórter não tem uma caneta? Ótimo, anote. Se um dia tiverem algum sucesso pirateando as armas da minha empresa, zumbis existirão. E um deles será o meu avô.

– Espere, Scorpius, mais uma pergunta. O senhor vê as notícias, certo? Qual sua opinião sobre os ataques búlgaros contra a Irlanda? Acha que as vendas para a força militar aérea búlgara realmente ajudará o país a se defender ou a atacarem crianças indefesas com seus mísseis no território inimigo?

– Olha. Se você cria brinquedos, você não se responsabiliza pela criança idiota que tentará engolir o brinquedo, não é? É uma responsabilidade do pai que comprou o brinquedo a ela.

– Então o senhor está jogando a culpa nesses ataques ao seu maior cliente, Igor Karkaroff, presidente da Bulgária?

– _Eleições _mudam presidentes, amor. Ele não é o mesmo cliente que fez negócios com meu tataravô há cem anos.

Skeeter estava desacreditada com sua sorte de registrar a maior notícia do século. Scorpius Malfoy era contra o novo Presidente da Bulgária, país que mais dava lucros a empresa há décadas. Foi quando eu vi a chance de interferir e entrar na frente de Moira para dar tempo de Scorpius se afastar para o jardim, com Blaze Zabini basicamente o arrastando de lá para afastá-lo das atenções.

– Marque um horário se quiser infernizá-lo com mais perguntas, srta. Skeeter – eu disse, educamente.

Quando olhou para mim, abriu um enorme sorriso, rapidamente se estabelecendo em um novo interesse para uma nota no rodapé de sua revista idiota.

– Se não é a famosa secretária Rose Weasley. Eu já fiz uma matéria sobre você, acredito que tenha lido. Conte-me, qual é o segredo que a faz ficar tão presa aos pés de Scorpius Malfoy por tanto tempo?

Uma voz soou atrás de nós duas, interrompendo qualquer resposta que eu tinha na língua.

– O segredo é não dormir com meu filho, Skeeter.

Astoria Malfoy estava com um leve sorriso no rosto, mas pesado o suficiente para fazer Moira Skeeter se afastar imediatamente.

– É impossível controlar os penetras que aparecem em qualquer festa, não é mesmo? – ela comentou, em tom de conversa, observando Skeeter indo embora. Olhei para Astoria, um Martini chacoalhando levemente entre os dedos cheios de anéis.

– Sra. Malfoy – cumprimentei. Eu gostava dela. Mulher confiante e de cabeça erguida, literal e emocionalmente.

– Eu também não me lembro de achar seu nome na lista de convidados, srta. Weasley.

– Oh – apressei-me a dizer, sentindo minhas orelhas esquentarem. – Eu juro que não tinha a intenção de entrar, mas Scorpius meio que...

– Insistiu?

– Estava mais para uma ameaça – confessei.

Nós duas rimos.

– Eu entendo. Ele gosta de você. Não estaria aqui se ele não a considerasse alguém importante, acredite no que estou dizendo.

Acho que eu acreditava nela. Scorpius ameaçou me demitir se eu o deixasse enfrentar a família da mãe dele sozinho.

– Gostaria de me acompanhar para uma conversa particular, srta. Weasley?

Eu não deveria relutar, mas estava tensa em tirar minha visão de Scorpius, especialmente depois de sua revelação inusitada. Foi quando Astoria se aproximou e disse baixinho:

– Dê créditos a Goyle, ele também sabe lutar se acontecer alguma coisa.

Primeiramente acreditei que ela só estava fazendo uma piada com o segurança de Scorpius, mas algo na voz dela me deu o pressentimento de que ela sabia mais do que deveria. Eu a segui em direção as extensas escadas para o segundo andar na Mansão. Entramos em uma sala que não recebia a intensidade da luz do sol, era parcialmente escura devido as cortinas grossas. Ela me convidou para sentar em uma das poltronas de veludo para depois sentar ela mesma no sofá a minha frente. Serviu-me com whisky, e eu educadamente segurei o copo, mas não bebi um gole.

Astoria demorou três segundos para dizer:

– Obrigada por salvar a vida dele, semana passada.

– Eu não fiz nada, senhora, apenas-

– Sei quem você é, agente Weasley. Você não estaria aqui se eu não soubesse quem você é.

Silêncio.

– Eu não sei do que está falando.

– Claro que não – sorriu. – Claro que não, Rose. Minerva nunca lhe contou quem a contratou para o serviço, não é?

Eu não consegui pensar direito. Astoria Malfoy sabia quem eu era. Sabia quem Minerva era.

– É uma missão – eu disse com a voz alta demais. – Não um serviço.

– Tem razão, expressei-me mal. E sabe quando todos os alvos do mundo estão direcionados a você, mas depois que você cai... os alvos encontram outras costas para mirar? Foi isso o que Scorpius ganhou quando assumiu a empresa. No momento em que ele foi anunciado naquela conferência... eu senti todos os alvos apontando para as costas do meu filho, alvos que meu marido atraiu em seu tempo de governo.

– Não foi um acidente de avião que os matou, não foi? Seu marido e avô de Scorpius.

– Não. Por isso eu entrei em contato com a A.U.R.O.R naquela mesma noite e contratei você.

– Isso é impossível. As únicas pessoas que entram em contato com a A.U.R.O.R só podem ser...

Eu parei imediatamente de falar. Levantei-me, devagar.

– Não me diga que é...

– _Fui_. Desisti do meu distintivo quando Draco morreu, porque eu não podia suportar a idéia de continuar sendo uma agente em luto pelo próprio marido e pela falha na maior missão da minha vida, que era protegê-lo.

Olhei para a escura janela do quarto, inconformada por não ter tido nenhuma idéia de que Astoria tinha sequer algum contato com a A.U.R.O.R. Ela foi uma agente, como eu. Escondendo aquilo até quando criou uma família com o homem que ela deveria proteger. A mesma missão que eu estava tendo.

– Eu não posso proteger meu filho todas as horas, ao contrário do meu desejo constante. Ele não é o meu maior fã e não me quer o tempo todo por perto. Você é o que tenho para garantir a ele total segurança.

– Ele só não gosta que a senhora convide tantas pessoas para um almoço em família – fui justa.

Ela abanou a cabeça, abrindo um sorriso cheio de aflição.

– Mantenha os amigos por perto, mas os inimigos ainda mais perto. Já ouviu a frase, não ouviu?

– Adoro os filmes.

– Pense bem nisso, Rose. E continue fazendo o excelente trabalho.

Assenti desnorteada pela informação que acabei de receber.

Quando permitiu que eu saísse, eu estava me aproximando da porta e fiquei muito curiosa a ponto de perguntar:

– Por que me contratou? Eu era só uma interna inexperiente e imatura... entre tantos outros agentes muito mais qualificados para proteger seu filho.

– Scorpius precisa de alguém que se importe com ele. E eu me lembrei que vocês eram amigos na infância.

– Isso foi há muito tempo. Scorpius nunca se lembrou de mim.

– Você já perguntou a ele?

– Não – refleti, e agora fiquei em dúvida. – Não acho que seja relevante, de qualquer forma.

– Foi relevante enquanto eu analisava seus arquivos. Não me decepcionei com a escolha que tive, srta. Weasley, adquiriu experiência durante o tempo que o protegeu até hoje e é admirável. E espero que não me desaponte nos próximos eventos, porque estamos em tempos difíceis. Muito difíceis.

Encarei Astoria Malfoy com outros olhos. Se antes eu a admirava, agora eu tinha um respeito por ela. Nunca me senti tão antes pressionada. A própria mãe de Scorpius precisava que eu fosse bem sucedida em minha missão. Ela mesma acabou não sendo.

Mas algo no olhar de Astoria estava me mostrando que os anos anteriores só foram um aquecimento bem longo para o que estava por vir.

* * *

**Não deixem de comentar, gente! O próximo capítulo se chamará: "Sistema Isolado" e aí a brincadeira começa.**


	3. Sistema Isolado

**Oi gente, sei que falei que as atualizações seriam na sexta, mas por experiência própria, aprendi que esperar muito pode dar errado. Muitos arquivos meus corromperam durante o tempo em que eu escrevia fanfics. Então mudei de ideia e os caps dessa fic serão atualizados quando eu quiser! Muuito obrigada pelos comentários e espero que gostem desse.**

** Apenas lembrando que a fanfic é inspirada em _Iron Man, Intelligence_ e o seriado _Castle_. Portanto para quem conhece uma dessas histórias, qualquer semelhança não é mera coincidência! Estou tentando juntar minhas inspirações todas em uma só fanfic, fazendo uma sopa.  
**

** Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Cap.3 - Sistema Isolado**

Scorpius acordou assustado quando liguei o som perto de sua cama. Gib estava circulando o quarto com suas rodas, o androide da casa programado para fazer a limpeza da bagunça realizada pela festa noturna de seu aniversário (Scorpius preferia essa festa ao almoço em família que teve de manhã, julgando pelo modo como ele se divertiu demasiadamente). Não é necessário notar que Scorpius estava sem roupa por baixo dos lençóis para saber que ele tinha passado a noite transando, porque eu tinha acabado de mostrar às duas moças seminuas o caminho até o portão da casa.

– Por favor, desliga isso – murmurou Scorpius, com os dedos pressionados no osso do nariz e os olhos cerrados.

– Deveria estar a caminho do Japão agora, sr. Malfoy. E já que não acordava, eu resolvi apelar para o despertador como nos tempos antigos.

– Quem foi o idiota que marcou uma viagem de conferência na manhã depois da festa do meu aniversário?

– O senhor.

– Então desmarque.

– Não – eu disse com veemência. – Essa conferência é muito importante.

– Qual o nível de importância?

– Tão importante que se não aparecer, é possível que as ações da empresa caiam vinte e cinco pontos.

Ele deu um longo suspiro, rendido.

Sem aviso prévio, Scorpius tirou o lençol em cima do corpo para se levantar da cama.

– Avise que vou atrasar um pouco então – mandou, antes de entrar no banheiro.

Enquanto eu terminava as ligações na sala, Scorpius apareceu vestindo seu terno, mas a gravata estava torta e com um nó estranho. Eu me permiti aproximar para ajeitá-la.

– Você fez aquele seu ingrediente secreto contra a ressaca? – perguntou olhando para mim como se eu emitisse a luz do sol.

– Está esperando-o na cozinha – eu garanti, desfazendo o nó da gravata para refazer um mais apresentável.

– O que eu faria sem você? – perguntou. Não foi uma pergunta retórica ou sarcástica.

– Basicamente nada – eu respondi com tanta sinceridade que ele deu uma risada. Sorri também e nossos olhos acabaram se encontrando por um tempo anormalmente longo, até eu apertar o nó da gravata em seu colarinho. Quebrei o silêncio. – Moira Skeeter divulgou sua pequena entrevista ontem. Você _sabe_ que comprometeu a maior fonte de clientes da empresa, não sabe?

– Eu sei.

– Fez de propósito? – franzi a testa, ao notar sua expressão. Scorpius não era burro, mas ele era imprudente. Sempre sabia o que estava fazendo, os riscos que estava cometendo, e fazia mesmo assim. Quanto a minha pergunta, seu silêncio foi uma preocupante resposta.

Eu o segui quando ele se virou para descer as escadas até o porão. Enquanto insistia que o avião não esperaria mais tempo, Scorpius digitou pela segunda vez a senha do sistema de segurança para abrir a porta.

– _Acesso negado _– leu a tela azul.

– O Capslock está ligado? – sugeri.

– Não. – Scorpius franziu a testa. Na quarta tentativa, preocupado, ele digitou outra senha e falou: – Iniciar Assistente Virtual. Winky, bom-dia.

A voz suave e simpática de uma mulher soou através do computador:

– _Bom dia, sr. Malfoy. Como foi sua festa?_

– Você me diz. Algum registro de atividade no firewall esta noite, Winky?

– _Estou verificando, senhor. A senha, pelo que tudo indica, foi alterada. O senhor deve ter bebido demais para não se lembrar se o fez._

– Não alterei nenhuma senha, Winky, agora inicie para mim o sistema digital.

– _Imediatamente, senhor. Por favor, aproxime o olho direito do monitor e espere a confirmação. _– Quando Scorpius fez, a porta de ferro do porão se abriu. – _Senhor, começo a analisar a presença de vírus no sistema?_

– Não precisa nem perguntar.

– Espere. – Segurei o braço de Scorpius quando ele deu um passo em direção ao lugar. Estava com um pressentimento ruim, o mesmo pressentimento que tive no avião, e não podia deixar Scorpius entrar. O porão estava anormalmente silencioso. – Não é vírus.

Scorpius também estava com o mesmo pressentimento que o meu.

– Winky? – chamou, incerto.

– _O sistema de segurança foi compromissado, senhor. Exclusão total dos arquivos. Ação reparadora de hardware negada. Não há sinal algum, senhor. Tudo indica que o senhor foi roubado._

Ao constatar o inimaginável, Scorpius entrou no porão. Meu queixo caiu quando observei ao redor. Todas as coisas dele ainda estavam no mesmo lugar de sempre, então não era um roubo normal. Era virtual. Os monitores estavam com as telas pretas e dígitos verdes rodavam pelos monitores como máquina registradora.

– O que está acontecendo? – perguntou a si mesmo, enquanto tentava inutilmente mover os dedos pelos teclados e pelas telas. Não mudava nada. Scorpius estava incrivelmente tenso. – Nunca vi esses códigos antes. Winky, algum registro na câmera de segurança essa noite?

– _Não, senhor, tudo esteve muito tranquilo essa noite. Exceto sua incrível festa._

– Sim, sim, foi muito incrível. Rose, preciso que vá até o meu escritório na empresa e faça o carregamento dos arquivos que sobraram do meu pendrive e-

Scorpius não terminou de dizer. As telas começaram a fazer ruídos estranhos quando uma imagem ocupou a visão dela. A imagem era de um míssil com a tipografia das Indústrias Malfoy. Estava carregado no que parecia ser o último andar de um prédio de uma pequena vila búlgara. Crianças e mulheres passeavam tranquilamente quando os ataques aéreos começaram a destruir as casas.

– Winky, rastreie o local de onde vídeo está sendo gravado. Isso é ao vivo.

Uma pessoa encapuzada entrou no centro da imagem e sua voz era computadorizada:

– Como pode ter notado, nós hackeamos o seu indestrutível sistema, sr. Malfoy. Isso não é ataque terrorista, é nossa vingança e defesa contra o país que destruiu nossas casas com suas armas. Agora a guerra está párea, mas me parece que não terá muito o que enviar para seus clientes agora, já que o avião da sua empresa decidiu mudar de rota. Nós sequestramos seu amigo.

Scorpius se aproximou das três telas que exibiam a imagem ao mesmo tempo. Nas três telas, um rapaz foi jogado aos pés do homem. Ele tirou a arma do bolso e mostrou para a câmera o código da Indústria Malfoy.

– Só para que ele consiga ver com o que vou matar seu amigo. Sua arma, veja, sr. Malfoy, está apontada para a cabeça dele.

Zabini estava com um capuz tampando-lhe o rosto.

– A única chance que ele tem é você ligar para mim e me dizer o número do protocolo para o acesso aos projetos de seus novos mísseis. Parece-me que é mais esperto do que nós suspeitávamos, Malfoy, exigindo código até mesmo para o arquivo ser roubado. Eu peço desculpas por tê-lo subestimado. O número para discar está na tela do celular da sua assistente.

Ele tinha razão. O número automaticamente foi discado. Eu ia colocá-lo no ouvido, mas Scorpius tirou o celular de mim.

– Por que não mostra sua cara, filho da puta?

Na imagem da tela, o homem também estava no celular.

– O protocolo, primeiro. Ou bum para a cabeça do seu amigo.

– 13020 – falou. – Pode verificar.

O homem mandou alguém atrás da câmera verificar. Enquanto isso, bombas explodiam atrás das casas. Scorpius estava rígido, sem conseguir mover os olhos para outro canto.

– Solte ele, e pare os mísseis.

– Mais um coisa, Malfoy – ele disse. – Na conferência de hoje no Japão, quero que avise a todos que você está começando a enviar suas armas para a Irlanda e rasgará o contrato com Karkaroff.

– Eu não posso fazer isso – Scorpius disse automaticamente.

– Você pode sim. Você tem dez horas para completar a missão, Scorpius. Uma hora para cada dedo que quebraremos do grande piloto Zabini. Se atrasar, arrancaremos os olhos. E assim por diante, ok? E não se preocupe, nós o deixaremos atualizados com as imagens.

Ele desligou, assim como as telas dos computadores.

– _Senhor, o local é Shumen, uma província de noventa mil e duzentos e setenta e três pessoas. Há dados sendo atualizados agora, senhor, e a população foi reduzida a oitenta mil em uma hora._

– Winky, obrigado. Estou indo para o Japão agora. Pode voltar a dormir.

– _Senhor, gostaria de baixar meu aplicativo para o celular para que eu possa atualizá-lo sempre? Parece-me que está em apuros._

– Sim, boa idéia. Rose, eu preciso que você passe os arquivos para o meu computador na empresa-

– Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Eu preciso pegar o vôo ao Japão ao lado do senhor.

– Não pedi. Estou dando uma ordem.

– Com todo o respeito – tentei manter-me calma –, o seu computador não está protegido, não adiantará nada colocar os arquivos em outro hospedeiro se você sabe que será hackeado.

– Com todo o respeito – ele disse baixinho, entregando-me o celular em minha mão. Sua mão quente apertou a minha, nesse breve momento. – Não posso deixá-la se submeter a isso. O que estou prestes a fazer não é um anúncio qualquer.

– Eu sei, e não vou abandoná-lo. Precisará da minha ajuda.

– Não estou pedindo, não tenho tempo.

– Exatamente, e se continuar insistindo, a discussão será longa e Zabini precisa dos dedos dele. Vamos logo, você nem sabe como chegar ao aeroporto.

– _Vamos logo_? Weasley, você acabou de me dar uma ordem?

* * *

Chegamos ao aeroporto dez horas da manhã. Para aquele vôo foi preciso fazer vistoria nas atendentes aéreas. Uma delas era tão bonita que chegava a parecer modelo, e tinha os cabelos ruivos muito cumpridos. Blaze Zabini estava esperando Scorpius ao lado da porta do avião. Dessa vez, mais três seguranças o acompanhavam, entre eles um rapaz da idade de Scorpius com os cabelos negros e penteados para disfarçar os fios rebeldes. Fãs e repórteres estavam por toda a parte, fazendo perguntas e filmando com seus celulares e câmeras Scorpius passar sem olhar para os lados, sério, rígido, com os óculos escuros tampando-lhe os olhos cinzas. Blaze exclamou ao alvoroço:

– Malfoy responderá todas as perguntas na conferência. Então vão ao Japão se quiserem detalhes.

Isso só rendeu mais alvoroço. Os seguranças do aeroporto tiveram que acalmar o pessoal. E isso porque ninguém dali sabia o que Scorpius realmente estava submetido a fazer. O vídeo que tínhamos visto em seu porão não fora divulgado em lugar algum, mas as notícias dos ataques aéreos contra a província da Bulgária estavam em todos os lugares.

– Piratearam os nossos produtos – lamentou Zabini, quando o avião já havia decolado e a televisão estava ligada nos noticiários.

Uma hora se passou, e Scorpius recebeu o primeiro vídeo. Ele se levantou, lançando um olhar significativo para mim, isso indicando que ele recebera o vídeo do primeiro dedo de Zabini sendo quebrado. Ele foi ao banheiro.

– Salmão? – ofereceu a atendente ruiva, depositando um prato de salmão na mesa.

– Com muito sal, obrigada – eu disse. Então olhei para a tatuagem que ela tinha em seu pulso, uma tatuagem parecida com a que eu tinha pouco abaixo da clavícula.

Tradução da conversa:

_Qual a situação?_

_Gravíssima_.

Dominique Weasley se afastou para oferecer o outro salmão ao segurança de cabelos penteados. _É salmão_? Albus Potter perguntou. E Dominique respondeu: _Com muito sal, senhor._

Eles eram da A.U.R.O.R.

Nós não nos encaramos, não conversamos. Mas estávamos tensos.

Percebi que Scorpius estava demorando e bati na porta do banheiro. Foi quando senti um cheiro de cigarro e entrei. Ele me encarou, cansado.

– Desculpe – pediu. – Se o navio afundar, vai afundar com todo mundo dentro e eu peço desculpas por isso. Porque é minha culpa.

– Não é – eu disse, fechando a porta do banheiro. – Você não tem escolha.

– Deveria ter. Deveria ignorar a ameaça.

– Mas você não é um robô – eu disse, levantando o rosto dele. – Você vai fazer isso porque você se preocupa com seu amigo.

– Eu não devia. Sentimentos nos enfraquecem. Palavras sábias de meu avô.

– Sentimento é o que faz você agir. É o que faz você ser forte. Palavras sábias do meu.

– Temos famílias diferentes – ele percebeu, tragando mais uma vez o cigarro. – Como é a sua família, Rose?

Pensei em Dominique e Albus naquele mesmo avião.

– Interessante – respondi. – Não tão rica quanto a sua, mas vive com seus entretenimentos.

– Você tem um irmão, não tem?

Assustei com isso.

– Como sabe?

– Ora, quem não se esquece da garotinha que levava o irmão mais novo para a escola de mãozinhas dadas para ele não se perder? – Scorpius abriu um sorriso, tirando o cigarro dos lábios.

Eu não sei, mas eu estava tentando muito não sorrir.

– O quê? Acha que não me lembro de você naquela época, srta. Weasley?

– Eu honestamente não imaginava que se lembrasse.

– Mas você me surpreendeu quando apareceu para a entrevista de emprego, lembra? Eu nunca te vi como secretária, trabalhando para mim, recebendo minhas ordens.

– Mudamos – eu disse, pensando na pessoa que ele se tornou. Arrogante, mulherengo, cínico, diferente do garotinho que costumava sentar sozinho, sem ninguém, porque ele era intimidante demais pela sua inteligência. Eu sempre tive que estudar para me manter entre as melhores alunas, Scorpius só precisava pensar. Era injusto, para falar a verdade. Mas acho que Scorpius ainda continuava o mesmo garoto interessante que era na época da escolinha. Misterioso, de um certo modo. E, acho, gentil. Nós brigamos por coisas bobas, discussões, mas não pela minha incompetência. Ele nunca me achou incompetente.

– Eu te via mais para alguém que salvaria vidas – continuou ele. – Não me entenda mal, você salva o meu traseiro toda vez, mas sabe... eu te via como alguém que salvaria muitas outras vidas. Sabe, tipo uma doutora Weasley.

– Eu não era _assim _tão inteligente.

– Tá brincando? Você ainda _é _a pessoa mais inteligente que conheço.

Ele olhou para mim, e aqueles olhos sabiam penetrar bem no fundo da alma, porque eu senti um calor que não vinha do cigarro aceso.

– É melhor voltarmos para os assentos – eu disse, levantando-me.

– Não consigo encarar Blaze sem dizer o que está acontecendo ao filho dele.

– Encare-o e isso lhe dará forças para fazer o que precisa fazer, Scorpius.

Ele assentiu e finalmente se levantou. Nós saímos juntos, ninguém fez perguntas. Sentei ao seu lado e esperamos a viagem de mais dez horas, calados. Não tiveram muitas conversas. Estava um vôo tranquilo, quando a turbulência começou. Eu não estava brincando quando dizia que Scorpius se assustava com qualquer nível de turbulência no avião. Ele se agarrou fortemente aos braços do assento. Quando terminou, percebi que sua mão tinha apertado a minha. Nós a soltamos imediatamente, quando notamos. De relance, peguei Dominique nos observando. Sua expressão era indecifrável, o que indicava sua competência como agente secreta. Mas eu a conhecia muito bem, e pude decifrar aquele olhar: "Por que ainda não dormiu com ele, hein? Ah, claro, você é uma agente secreta que precisa brincar de secretária e protegê-lo do mal. Bem, eu diria para você aproveitar e experimentar. Ele é mais gostoso de perto. Não é todo dia que vemos um nerd gostoso. Aliás, há quanto tempo você não tira a roupa para um cara?"

Quase falei "cala a boca" em voz alta, mas só voltei a fechar os olhos encostando a cabeça no encosto do meu assento. Durante o restante do caminho, Scorpius decidiu não ver mais os vídeos que mandavam de Travis.

Chegamos a Tóquio oito horas da noite. O trânsito estava atrasando, tanto que Scorpius recebeu outro vídeo, mas preferiu não assisti-lo na limusine. Pelo que parece, Dominique estava apenas na ajuda caso algo drástico acontecesse no avião; ela sabia fazer pousos forçados com experiência. Imediatamente teve que voltar. Quem realmente entraria em ação comigo era Albus, caso precisássemos. Andando sempre a frente de Scorpius, junto com Gregory Goyle e Marcos Flint, anos mais velho que Al, mas talvez não melhores.

– Precisamos chegar ao hotel primeiro – eu disse, agindo como sua assistente. – Registrá-lo, e depois partiremos para o centro onde ocorrerá a conferência. Quer que eu lhe arrume uma tradutora simultânea?

– Desnecessário. Eu tenho você – ele garantiu. – E quero ir diretamente para a conferência, sem atrasos.

– Precisamos tomar banho. Foi um vôo de 10 horas – falou Blaze Zabini. – Você não vai deixá-lo ir para a maior conferência cheirando a dez horas de viagem – ele olhou para mim.

– Não cabe a mim dizer o que o sr. Malfoy deve ou não fazer.

Não tinha como Zabini discutir com nós dois.

Chegamos a conferência, comigo traduzindo tudo ao redor. Mas Scorpius não falou com ninguém, não olhou para ninguém, apenas seguiu o seu caminho no palanque, observando a tela do celular para lembrar a si mesmo do motivo por estar ali. Todos os países estavam presentes nessa conferência, inclusive Karkaroff, o homem que se obrigou a apertar a mão de Scorpius ao cumprimentá-lo, dizendo com seu sotaque: "Eu não ligo para fofocas", claramente se referindo a matéria de Moira Skeeter.

Passei por Albus e disse:

– Fique de olho em Karkaroff.

Scorpius subiu no palanque. Ele estava elegante, como sempre, mas não tinha passado gel nos cabelos loiros, portanto caiam-lhe aos olhos. Ele tirou uma mecha da testa e observou os espectadores.

Começou.

– Quando Abraxas Malfoy, o avô de meu pai, construiu essa companhia, ele tinha um lema. A paz é guerra. Vivemos constantemente em guerra. – Parou, silenciando o microfone. Ele estava sério e profissional. Pelo visto aquele discurso guardaria piadinhas que ele parecia tanto gostar de dizer em discursos assim. – E não são as armas que fazem a guerra, mas os próprios homens que as utilizam e o modo como as utilizam. Nós passamos anos solicitando armamentos militares para países que sempre tiveram uma aliança considerável com a nossa companhia. Eu digo "nossa", porque meu pai e meu avô morreram, mas eles ainda deixam seus legados. E também seus erros. Então cabe a mim, herdeiro do legado deles, consertar os erros. A partir de hoje, as Indústrias Malfoy vetará o envio de transportes de carga de mísseis para a Bulgária. Pelo meu descontentamento com o novo governo, não posso dizer que confio mais em suas propostas.

Eu olhei imediatamente para Karkaroff. Eu estava perto o suficiente do palco para caso eu precisasse avançar, porque o homem, em meio aos murmúrios ofegantes da imprensa, fez algum sinal para outro homem, robusto e sério. Ele assentiu e começou a andar depressa entre a multidão, para o lado oposto do palanque. Acionei o escuta de meu ouvido.

– Albus, Karkaroff deu ordem a alguém. Eu vou segui-lo. Ele foi em direção a área vip. Fique próximo ao palco, peça para os outros seguranças também se aproximarem.

A área VIP do ginásio continha o lugar perfeito para armar um rifle. A visão perfeita para o peito de Scorpius, no centro do palco, ainda fazendo seu discurso. Eu agora só tinha os olhos para o homem que andava depressa. Minha audição era... vazia. Sempre era vazia quando eu precisava agir. Meu coração disparava, mas o nervosismo estava ao meu favor.

O homem passou pela porta, entrou no corredor e subiu as escadas. Imediatamente entrei com minha mão na bolsinha de contas, e senti o metal queimar meus dedos quando segurei a arma.

–_ Alguma visão do suspeito_? – perguntou Al.

– Ele subiu.

– _Cuidado, Rose._

– Sempre tenho.

Avancei em direção a escada, para seguir os passos do suspeito. Entrei em um local escuro. Homens japoneses passavam por mim o tempo todo, de modo que não pude tirar a arma de dentro da bolsinha ainda. Cheguei ao último andar e finalmente eu estava na área VIP. Não encontrei o homem por um tempo, mas seu corpo grande era fácil de localizar com uma espiada. Estava falando algo no ouvido de outro homem, que se levantou.

Escondi-me atrás ao lado de um armário quando ambos se aproximaram. Segui os dois novamente até que eles entraram em uma salinha que parecia estar sendo restaurada, pois cheirava a tinta forte. Esgueirei-me em outro armário.

Eles falavam em búlgaro. Uma sorte eu entender.

– Malfoy fez o que estávamos esperando há algum tempo.

– Karkaroff sabia?

– Suspeitava. Então, aceitará o acordo?

– Não decepcionaremos.

Apertaram as mãos. Saíram depois desse pequeno diálogo e eu consegui registrar uma foto. O aplicativo de Winky ainda estava ligado. Eu esperava que ela acionasse com minha voz, também.

– Winky, boa noite.

Esperei por sua resposta. Scorpius dizia que Winky somente atendia se fossemos educados com ela.

– _Boa noite, srta. Weasley. Em que posso ajudá-la?_

– Estou lhe mandando a imagem desses dois homens. Pode encontrar alguma informação sobre eles?

Ela não demorou.

– _Yan Krum e René Durond, senhorita. Yan Krum nasceu na Bulgária, tem trinta e dois anos, ganhou diversas medalhas de honra pelo serviço que prestou ao país até agora. Ele é um militar conhecido, mas provavelmente não tão conhecido quanto o jogador de Futebol, Victor Krum, seu pai. René Durond nasceu na França e é dono das Indústrias Durond._

– De armamentos militares?

– _Sim. E-_

Fui interrompida.

– Falando sozinha com um celular? – o sotaque búlgaro me alertou. Virei meu corpo e encarei Yan Krum. Olhei para suas mãos nos bolsos. – O que está fazendo aqui? Escutando conversa alheia?

– Fui ao banheiro e me perdi – respondi.

– É a secretária de Malfoy.

– Sim.

– Não foi uma pergunta. Escute, quero que dê um recado a ele. Nós não somos a ameaça que parecemos ser. Ele pode virar a casaca, mas esse foi o pior erro que cometeu. A Irlanda não pretende atacar somente o nosso país.

Foi isso. Ele saiu e tirou do bolso um celular, e não uma arma. Apertei meu ouvido.

– Albus, ele só estava negociando com as Indústrias Durond. Como está aí embaixo?

–_ Scorpius sendo bombardeado... com perguntas_. _Ele está dizendo algo sobre começar uma nova aliança com a Irlanda._

– É bom continuarmos de olho, apesar de não achar que Krum seja uma ameaça a vida dele.

– _Krum, filho do Victor Krum, o maior artilheiro de futebol?_

– Certo. Escute-

Um barulho ensurdecedor ecoou o ginásio inteiro. Em seguida, vieram os gritos. Não deu tempo de correr como as outras pessoas, assim que ouvi o tiro, porque eu notei e escutei o som mais perto do que todos, porque eu estava próxima do atirador. Meu coração disparava, precisando que ele tivesse errado Scorpius. Desejei com todas as minhas forças que ele tivesse errado Scorpius.

Albus perdera contato comigo, agindo logo depois do disparo de um rifle. O local que eu ainda me encontrava estava especialmente vazio.

– O atirador está nesse andar, vou me aproximar – eu disse, e foi quando ouvi uma resposta de Albus.

– _Saia daí_, _agora_.

– Eu vou matá-lo. – Minha raiva era a melhor amiga.

– _Scorpius não foi o alvo, repito, Scorpius não foi o alvo. Saia daí, essa não é sua missão._

Não dei ouvidos a ele. Eu não ia fugir de um local com um atirador de sniper no mesmo andar que eu. Antes de ser agente, eu era policial e garantir a segurança de todos era minha obrigação. Tirei a arma da bolsa e me aproximei da próxima porta aberta.

– Escute, Al – falei baixinho – leve Scorpius com segurança para o hotel. Está me ouvindo?

– _Rose, ele se recusa a sair sem você._

– Obrigue-o. Minta, diga que eu voltei para o Hotel porque estava passando mal. Eu vou pegar o cara.

Desliguei o escuta para não ouvi-lo tentar me fazer mudar de ideia. Eu tinha visto a sombra de alguém naquela salinha. Barulhos de uma sniper sendo carregado – algo que durava bastante tempo – deixou meus sentidos mais aguçados e eu tive certeza de que haveria outro alvo naquela noite, se eu não o impedisse.

Ele estava tão concentrado na mira que não percebeu minha chegada. Ou foi apenas impressão minha, porque o homem de cabelos brancos e roupas pretas se virou rapidamente e apontou uma pistola na minha direção.

– Se afaste – ele pediu. – Ou vai sofrer graves consequências, gracinha.

– Ninguém me chama de gracinha. – E então eu atirei.

Eu não o acertei. Foi bem em cima de sua cabeça, na parede do teto. O cara gargalhou.

– Você errou, gracinha.

– Eu não estava mirando em você.

Com essa constatação, ele tirou o sorriso da cara e olhou para o teto. Eu tinha notado que a construção daquele ginásio estava muito frágil. A bala da minha arma trincou o teto e aos poucos se formou uma rachadura. Provavelmente cento e vinte quilos de tijolos, cimento e ferro afogaram o homem contra o chão, junto com a sniper. Eu estava distante o suficiente só para tossir.

Fui me aproximar para prendê-lo quando os seguranças do ginásio finalmente chegaram. Eles observaram o estrago.

– Atrasaram um pouco, não acham?

– A senhorita está bem? – perguntou um japonês em japonês, com muita preocupação.

– Bem melhor do que o alvo. Quem foi?

– Igor Karkaroff, Presidente da Bulgária.

No mesmo minuto o segurança tirou os tijolos de cima da cabeça do terrorista e arrancou do bolso dele sua carteira. Identidades falsas. Pedi para Winky também pesquisar sobre ele através do sistema de foto, mas não havia registro algum da existência dele, nem mesmo sequer de sua nacionalidade.

Foi quando vi o anel. O mesmo anel que o homem que havia seqüestrado Travis Zabini estava usando no vídeo de ameaça contra Scorpius, naquela manhã. Parecia que tinha acontecido há anos, quando eu disse em voz alta:

– O anel é irlandês.

– Como sabe?

– Já vi em irlandeses. O ginásio foi evacuado? – perguntei.

Os cinco policiais me encararam. Eles se entreolharam e finalmente um teve a coragem de perguntar:

– Você é policial?

– Eu a conheço, não se preocupem – disse meu tio, provavelmente também enviado para proteger o Ministro, que havia aparecido na conferência. – O ginásio foi evacuado e precisamos que a senhorita saia agora.

Eu ia sair, mas o irlandês gritou:

– Não! Levem-me preso daqui antes. E se não quiserem que seus corpos voem em pedacinhos – tossiu – é melhor deixá-la bem paradinha onde está.

– O que está acontecendo? – perguntei quando Harry imediatamente chamou o código preto pelo seu escuta. Os outros policiais me encararam, tentando esconder suas expressões. O irlandês gargalhava, desesperado.

Minhas pernas então viraram chumbos, quando olhei para o chão. Era um piso mal colocado. Código preto é para explosivos, bombas e minas.

Eu estava pisando em uma mina.

Os pelos de meu corpo se eriçaram quando meu tio disse baixinho:

– Escute, mantenha-se firme e lembre-se de todos os treinamentos. – Eu assenti, raciocinando o que estava acontecendo, com dificuldade. – Vamos desativar a bomba. Mas isso pode demorar e preciso que fique firme, ok? Não se mexa por nada. Por nada. Levem-no preso daqui – pediu para os outros policiais. – Temos muitas respostas para tirar dele. E Rose, o esquadrão anti-bombas está a caminho.

– Prometo não sair do lugar – eu deixei que o sarcasmo não piorasse a sensação que eu estava tendo. Mas confiei que meu tio saberia o que fazer e precisava me concentrar para não tirar meus pés, ou eu explodiria com a construção inteira, e eu definitivamente não estava preparada para morrer assim.

Quando fiquei sozinha, Winky conversou comigo. Winky era uma inteligência virtual, mas não me senti sozinha com ela.

– Winky, em que tipo de mina eu estou pisando?

– _A senhorita não irá gostar-_

– Essa já não é uma situação lá muito agradável, não há nada que eu não aguente.

– _A senhorita está sobre uma mina criada na leva do começo dos anos 2000. Ela é dada ao nome de Traiçoeira. Fabricada pelas Indústrias Malfoy, um projeto realizado pelo empresário Draco Malfoy. Aparentemente seu modo de desativação é de complexidade máxima. O estrago previsto é maciço e sua potência chega a ser capaz de explodir uma sala e...  
_

– Ok, ok, não precisa... – senti gotas de suor caírem por minhas têmporas – não precisa detalhar tanto assim.

– _Ficará tudo bem, senhorita Weasley. E acredite que a constatação de um aplicativo virtual como eu é verdadeira, pois não há incertezas na tecnologia. É um ou zero e não pode ser os dois, nunca. E acredito que minha constatação seja um, o que em uma análise de álgebra booleana seria verdadeira._

– Com todo o respeito, Winky, já que há uma probabilidade de eu morrer hoje, dispensarei as aulas de álgebra.

* * *

**Siim, a Winky é muito _JARVIS_! Quem não gostaria de ter um Jarvis?**  
** Resolvi também inventar que a Bulgária está em guerra com a Irlanda só porque eles foram adversários de Quadribol em HP. Enfim, tentando adaptar o mundo de HP para essa realidade doida.**  
** Espero que curtam! E se curtirem, deixem aí seus comentários. :) De qualquer forma, postarei assim que puder um novo capítulo. Mas acho muito importante ganhar comentários porque eu posso modificar alguma coisa no futuro, então se tiverem alguma ideia ou sugestão, só clicar aqui embaixo.**  
** Até o próximo!**


	4. Ecos e Cinzas

– Não é tão ruim quanto pensa – disse um Scorpius bastante otimista.

– Eu acho que é bem ruim. Há quantas horas estou aqui?

– Quatro horas. O esquadrão está analisando todas as áreas do andar de baixo para localizar o dispositivo da bomba no teto, abaixo de você. Assim que eles encontrarem o dispositivo, eu faço a minha mágica e voltamos pra casa.

– Parece um bom plano.

– E é, confia em mim?

Entortei a boca, com má vontade.

– Como assim, não confia?

– Eu tenho algumas provas de que é difícil confiar em você. Você apenas não é o cara mais confiável do mundo.

– Como assim? Certo, Weasley, isso é realmente animador.

– Só acho que eu deveria ser sincera, não pretendo mentir hoje.

– Tudo bem, tem razão. Mas hoje preciso que confie em mim.

Ele andou ao meu redor, pensativo. A verdade era que eu não confiava em ninguém daquele lugar, exceto ele.

– Quanto tempo acha que vai conseguir desativar a bomba?

– Dois minutos – respondeu baixinho.

– Por que estão demorando tanto para achá-la?

– Eles precisam de toda a cautela do mundo para cavarem o teto embaixo de você sem explodir todos nós aqui dentro. E sabe como os japoneses são, bem calminhos, sem pressa.

Olhei para ele.

– Não é necessário ficar esperando aqui, Scorpius, está correndo risco.

– Não é uma decisão sua.

– Tudo bem, então, se quiser explodir.

– _Ninguém _vai explodir – ele disse com veemência. Nos encaramos.

Pressenti que alguém estava se aproximando, porque eu não ousava me mexer para verificar com o olhar. O celular em minha mão tinha acabado a bateria, o que indicava que Winky não estava mais lá. Mas eu não podia derrubá-lo, eu não podia soltá-lo de nenhuma maneira porque, segundo Scorpius, a bomba encontrou o ponto neutro com o peso do meu corpo porque eu estava segurando um celular e uma arma (Scorpius _ainda _não perguntou por que eu estava segurando uma arma, mas era só uma questão de tempo).

O chefe esquadrão de antibombas se aproximou de mim, tirando o capacete.

– Achamos a bomba, Rose.

Os caras estavam tão preocupados comigo que já me chamavam pelo nome.

Meu coração saltou de alívio. Mas havia algo mais na expressão do japonês. Uma notícia ruim.

– É uma bomba relógio, o que indica que não existe dispositivo – acrescentou, olhando para Scorpius.

Quis analisar a expressão dele, mas Scorpius cruzou os braços, franziu a testa e coçou a barba rala do queixo. Ele não mostrou nenhum sinal de pânico, apenas de alguém pensando em como resolver um complicado quebra-cabeça. O japonês falou baixinho:

– Sinto muito, Rose.

– Quanto tempo ainda tem? – perguntou Scorpius.

– Trinta minutos. Conseguimos encontrá-la em cima da hora e provavelmente ela foi plantada ontem e estava contando o tempo desde então.

– Eu quero ver a bomba – disse Scorpius.

– Acompanhe-me, então, senhor.

_Trinta minutos_. E o pior de tudo? Eu não tinha nada profundo para dizer como últimas palavras. Eu não estava _preparada_ para isso. Fechei os olhos, percebendo o quão suada, desidratada eu estava. Meu tio me visitou constantemente, embora ele tivesse também que lidar com o Ministro. Albus estava se esforçando tanto para não dar na cara que éramos conhecidos, ou melhor, família. Foi profissional o tempo todo nos gestos, mas no olhar era meu primo preocupado. Daqui a pouco todos sairiam para evacuar o ginásio. Eu sabia que a essa altura tinha viaturas de bombeiros ao redor do quarteirão, esperando pelo pior. Eu já tive treinamentos assim, em que eu passava cinco, seis horas parada, mas nos treinamentos você tinha a chance de desistir.

Aqui não. Aqui é real.

O que eu poderia ter evitado se não tivesse tentado dar uma de heroína e ido atrás do sniper? Eu estaria deitada na minha cama, sabendo que fiz o certo para proteger Scorpius. Mas decidi ser ousada e corajosa. Decidi salvar muitas vidas. Como Scorpius dissera: "_Não me entenda mal, você salva o meu traseiro toda vez, mas sabe... eu te via como alguém que salvaria muitas outras vidas_."

Eu me vi sorrir um pouco, em um desespero imenso para chorar. Mas eu não podia chorar, era ridículo. Talvez o segundo rifle que o cara estivesse preparando fosse para Scorpius. Minha missão não foi completamente um desperdício. Astoria, quem deveria ter protegido Draco Malfoy, falhou há oito anos. Eu não falhei... Mas isso não me deixou aliviada, não me fez sentir nobre ou algo assim. Scorpius ainda tinha alvos em suas costas e eu precisava estar lá por ele.

Ele apareceu dois minutos depois.

– O que está fazendo aqui ainda? – eu perguntei severamente. – Saia daqui, Scorpius, pelo amor de Deus.

Ele ficou bem a minha frente e achei que ele ia dizer que era impossível, mesmo para ele, desativar a bomba. E que era a hora de nos despedirmos.

– Folga terminou, Weasley, vamos para casa.

Não acreditei nele.

– Você conseguiu?

– Dois minutos, como te prometi. Pode sair.

– Não sinto minha perna. Eu não...

– Por mais que eu adore uma explosãozinha de vez em quando, eu prefiro você viva. Vamos, temos muitas coisas para resolver em Londres e não pretendo voltar para Tóquio por um bom tempo.

Eu comecei a chorar. De verdade.

– Eu não consigo sair.

– Ok. – Ele suspirou, voltou a me encarar e se aproximou de mim, bem a minha frente. – Sim, todos estão longe daqui, só estamos nós dois. Temos dez minutos até a mina explodir. Eu fiquei para desativá-la, porque aparentemente sou o único que conhece o código. Então no momento em que eu te abraçar, duas coisas podem acontecer. Fiz algo errado e nós vamos explodir juntos. E a outra é que fiz algo certo e você vai adorar o meu abraço.

– Prometa uma coisa?

– O quê?

– Se sairmos daqui, não pergunte por que eu estou segurando uma arma em cima de uma bomba.

Ele concordou e, então, me abraçou, sem que eu estivesse realmente preparada. Se alguma coisa explodiu ali, não foi o ginásio. Foi meu peito. Eu explodi de alívio, apertando a cabeça perto do pescoço dele e envolvendo meus braços em seu pescoço. Há tempos que não abraçava alguém assim, como se eu estivesse me segurando para não cair literalmente. Nós nos afastamos um do outro, e fomos embora.

Aquele dia foi um exemplo de que nem tudo acontece como tememos ou esperamos. Desconfiei dos homens errados, pois Karkaroff não tinha intenção de entrar em conflitos com a empresa de Scorpius. No entanto, a empresa iniciar uma aliança com a Irlanda poderia trazer grandes problemas políticos e econômicos, especialmente agora com o ataque contra Karkaroff... era provável que mostrasse indícios de entrar na guerra, pois a Irlanda estava preparando ataques não somente bélicos, mas também digitais, começando pela invasão do sistema dos projetos de armas de Malfoy. Pelo menos, Zabini estava vivo, embora com os dedos das duas mãos quebrados.

– Obrigado, Malfoy, agora nós devolveremos seu amigo e os seus arquivos digitais – essa foi a última mensagem que Scorpius mostrou para mim no avião, enquanto voltávamos para casa. Ele estava lendo, baixinho, enquanto todos os outros dormiam.

– Não deveria ter feito isso – disse Blaze.

– Então, eu deixaria seu filho morrer?

Blaze era frio o suficiente para dizer:

– Agora, mais pessoas irão morrer com aqueles monstros segurando nossos mísseis e armas! Sabe o que seu avô dizia, Scorpius, sentimentos nos deixam fracos.

– Se essa constatação fosse verdadeira, Zabini, eu estaria procurando uma nova secretária pela manhã. E um novo amigo.

Eu não estava exatamente dormindo quando ele disse isso.

Era noite quando chegamos ao aeroporto. Scorpius não me deixou entrar em seu carro.

– Quero que vá para casa, Weasley, merece descansar.

Eu estava sem forças alguma para relutar. Fiquei tão agradecida quando Albus fez um aceno simples com a cabeça, como de alguém que estava assumindo o controle dessa vez.

– Você tem alguém para vir te buscar? Só entra aqui se for querer carona – ofereceu Scorpius.

– Sim, não se preocupe comigo. Eu sei exatamente aonde preciso ir.

– Ótimo, te ligo amanhã então – e entrou no carro, sério, como se não tivesse desarmado uma mina bem abaixo dos meus pés em dois minutos lá no Japão.

Ser secretária de Scorpius podia ser entediante, mas ser uma agente secreta definitivamente não era.

Eu esperei que desaparecesse de vista para me aproximar do Dodge vermelho de Dominique, no outro lado da esquina. Ela estava me esperando com as mãos no volante, seus belos cabelos esvoaçando pelo vento.

Quando entrei no carro, apoiei minha cabeça no encosto do assento e fechei os olhos, dando um longo suspiro.

– Qual o destino, prima? – perguntou.

– Sabe, eu estive a literalmente um passo de morrer hoje, Dominique. E a última coisa que quero é descansar na minha casa. Vamos nos divertir.

Essa era a língua que minha prima gostava de ouvir.

– Eu sei o lugar perfeito.

Ligou o carro e aproveitamos a vida que, para muitos de nós, era estranhamente curta.

* * *

**Semana que vem começará a leva de capítulos maiores...**

** Beijos!**


	5. Mantenha os Inimigos Mais Perto

Um capítulo maior para aproveitarem.  
Boa leitura e espero que curtam!

Tudo pareceu um sonho quando acordei. O sol iluminava parcialmente minha cama desarrumada. Dessa vez, o outro lado dela estava do mesmo modo desarrumado. Franzi a testa, tentando me lembrar do que aconteceu. Eu quase explodi no Japão e, quando voltei, eu estava embaixo de lençóis para cobrir partes do meu corpo despido. Arrastei os cabelos para trás, pegando o celular na mesinha ao lado e eu tinha cinco chamadas perdidas, uma de Albus, três de Scorpius e uma da minha mãe – provavelmente preocupadíssima com o que tinha acontecido.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e um cara saiu de lá, vestindo minha toalha rosa na cintura. Ele era absolutamente malhado, o corpo absolutamente delicioso e minha garganta ficou seca quando ele desenrolou a toalha e, de costas, vestiu sua calça jeans que estava sobre a poltrona do quarto. Eu até inclinei meu rosto para ter certeza de que aquilo tudo era autêntico.

– Você acordou – ele disse, sorrindo. _Que diabo de sorriso branco era aquele_? – Eu espero que não se importe por ter usado sua toalha, eu mesmo a queimo depois.

– Hum – limpei a garganta – tudo bem.

– Jacob – falou, apontado para si mesmo. – Agente McLaggen.

– Ok – eu disse, quando ele se inclinou para apertar minha mão. – Nós...?

– Ah sim – ele sorriu mais um pouco, fechando o zíper da calça. – Eu honestamente nunca vi uma mulher fazer tantos truques com uma arma na cama. O que acho excitante, para falar a verdade.

– Eu gostaria de me lembrar disso – comentei, ainda muito confusa. Olhei para janela, o que foi um erro brutal, porque senti uma dor de cabeça tremenda por causa da claridade. Finalmente conectei suas palavras. – Você disse _truques_?

– É – ele parecia estar se divertindo com a minha expressão. – Tudo bem, todo mundo já teve um dia daqueles que só a noite pode recompensar. – Ele vestiu a camisa branca que apertava seus músculos do peito e do abdômen. – E recompensou.

– Olha, Jacob, eu não costumo... eu não costumo acordar assim sem me lembrar de truques... Tem como fechar a cortina, por favor?

Ele fez o que eu pedi.

Eu continuei:

– Então, eu realmente preciso de um tempo aqui... para processar. Se puder me dar licença. Eu não costumo... você não é exatamente o meu tipo.

– Você é o meu.

– Esse é o problema. _O que_ você conheceu ontem não era eu, era a bebida. Mas... o que quero dizer também é que você é... muito... surreal.

– Quer dizer esse abdômen? – ele levantou um pedaço da camisa, sorrindo de lado.

– Vieram direto de Hollywood. Meus parabéns, mesmo.

– Puxo 90 kg, cada braço – garantiu, fazendo questão de mostrá-los. – Academia todos os dias. Sem descanso. Você precisa ver, quando soco um idiota. Cai na hora. Nocauteado.

Cocei minhas sobrancelhas. Prendi os lençóis ao meu redor e me levantei da cama com esforço, para pegar a jaqueta dele, os sapatos e entregá-los em sua mão. Ele aproveitou e tirou uma mecha do meu cabelo para colocá-lo atrás da orelha.

– Você é muito gata. Eu me diverti hoje.

– Eu também. – Se eu lembrasse só um pouquinho, já seria o suficiente. – Mas agora você precisa ir, ok?

– Vou te ver de novo? Eu posso te mostrar como eu consigo fazer séries de trezentos abdominais com você nas minhas costas.

– Eu não perderia por nada, mas eu tenho trabalho e você também. Tchau – eu basicamente o empurrei para a porta do meu apartamento e a tranquei em seguida.

Sobre aquela noite, apenas uma mensagem de Dominique já dizia tudo:

_Ruiva, você tem que quase morrer mais vezes! Foi demais ontem, não foi? Conte tudo para mim depois. McLaggen parece ser absolutamente brilhante na cama._

Não tive tempo de comer direito naquela manhã, já que passei metade do tempo me lavando e me maquiando para disfarçar qualquer indício de ressaca. Passei em uma cafeteria antes de ir ao centro para a empresa e começar meu dia. Geralmente eu chegava, subia no elevador, uma ou duas pessoas acenavam para mim, mas dessa vez todo mundo parecia ter seus olhos mirados em mim, justamente quando eu precisava que ninguém soubesse da minha existência. Obviamente o caso de ter passado quatro horas em cima de uma bomba me deu alguns créditos com os funcionários de lá. Quanto a mídia, alguns jornais divulgavam Scorpius dizendo que ele "não fez o trabalho difícil." Quando lhe perguntaram o motivo de se arriscar por uma mera secretária, ele respondeu que "não é fácil encontrar um bom funcionário hoje em dia". Pelo visto as pessoas se preocupavam com os motivos de Scorpius tanto quanto com a situação letal do presidente da Bulgária, que não havia sofrido morte, mas estava em coma no hospital. Eu me preocupava com as prioridades das pessoas hoje em dia.

O elevador estava com um cheiro perfumado, de alguém que havia acabado de tomar banho e lavado os cabelos. Scorpius, ao meu lado durante o percurso do elevador, estava com os cabelos molhados e penteados para trás, as mãos dentro dos bolsos de sua calça. Eu segurava um tablet, dois celulares, meu café e uma prancheta transparente tecnológica.

– Aproveitou sua noite? – ele perguntou.

– Sim – respondi, garantindo que eu estivesse disposta, mas provavelmente eu estava arrastada. Não queria que ele me visse daquele jeito, então continuei bebendo um gole enorme de café para que o copo tampasse minha cara. – Três ligações suas registradas no celular, alguma coisa urgente?

– Não, meu celular está com problema e liga sozinho. Eu nem me lembrei de você ontem.

– Certo – eu disse lentamente. Ele era um cara tão sincero que para mentir era uma merda. Só não _entendi_ por que ele mentiria. Perguntei-me se ele estava pensando em me perguntar sobre a arma. Se estava, não transpareceu. – Quer que eu o troque?

– O quê? – ele soou distraído.

– Se seu celular está com problema, precisa que eu o troque. Posso passar em uma loja hoje, no horário de almoço.

– Tudo bem. Está ultrapassado. Onde vai almoçar?

A porta do elevador se abriu quando ele fez a pergunta. Uma senhora entrou e ficou entre mim e ele. Silêncio.

– Onde vou almoçar? – ergui uma sobrancelha assim que entramos no andar da empresa e andamos em direção a sua sala. – O que há de relevante nisso?

– Apenas uma pergunta genuína – disse, passando por uma mulher que lhe entregou uma caneta para assinar papéis. Ele nem parou de andar, com pressa de chegar a sua sala. – Curiosidade. Quem sabe, eu acabe almoçando no mesmo restaurante. Isso dependerá do seu bom gosto.

E sentou em sua cadeira, atrás da mesa. Eu estava em pé no outro lado dela.

Sim, eu estava de ressaca, bebendo meu segundo copo de café naquela manhã. Eu tinha transado com um cara que nunca vi na vida até ontem à noite, provavelmente fiz coisas extravagantes na cama com ele, e o cara tinha um supino no cérebro ao invés de miolos, mas nada daquilo causava um efeito colateral de me transformar em uma pessoa tapada. Eu sabia, ele sabia. Scorpius Malfoy estava, entre todos os efeitos, convidando-me para almoçar.

– Desculpe, é uma idéia esquisita? – ele observou minha expressão, sem realmente parecer sentir culpa de alguma coisa.

– Absolutamente, eu...

– O que há de esquisito? Eu desarmo uma bomba pra não te ver explodir e estou fazendo um convite casual agora. O que há de esquisito?

– Você é meu chefe e tem todo esse histórico com as mulheres. Não ligo para isso, mas é completamente estranho e...

– Já sei, encontrou alguém especial ontem à noite.

– Não, eu...

– Eu o conheço?

– Não, eu apenas-

– Então?

Fomos interrompidos com a chegada de Blaze Zabini na porta.

– A reunião vai começar em dez minutos – avisou.

Scorpius voltou a olhar para mim quando Blaze saiu.

– Pense bem. Convite genuíno. Deixo até vocêpagar – acrescentou, fechando o terno e se aproximando da porta. Deixou-me sozinha para matar o resto do café e eu decidi que dois não seriam suficientes naquela manhã. Tudo parecia tão confuso.

A manhã foi absolutamente corrida para Scorpius. Eu, no entanto, fiquei sentada na minha mesa em sua sala extensa, observando sua correria e atendendo aos inúmeros telefonemas, registrando, anotando recados, observando constantemente os ponteiros do relógio. Dez minutos antes do horário de almoço, eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas achei necessário ir ao banheiro e retocar o batom.

Coloquei meu sobretudo, esperando Scorpius na sala. Os telefonemas deram uma pausa, então acabei me concentrando em visualizar como seria almoçar com Scorpius. Algo simples, normal, eu não precisaria fazer um alarde sobre isso. Eu estava batucando o lápis sobre o bloco de papel. Olhei para o relógio na parede. Doze horas e doze minutos. Scorpius estava doze minutos atrasado. Eu odiava que sua sala tivesse vidros por todas as partes, assim eu me obrigava a ver se eu estava apresentável e tentava arrumar meu cabelo toda hora, indecisa para que lado jogá-lo.

Quando Scorpius entrou na sala, achei que ia perguntar se eu estava pronta, mas estava analisando uma pilha de papeis nas mãos. Eu o ajudei a levar o restante para a sua mesa ou tudo cairia ali no chão. Ele começou a pedir que eu fizesse alguns telefonemas e basicamente se esqueceu do almoço.

Fazer planos que não incluía a empresa era uma promessa frágil e quebrada naqueles tempos. Eu não o culpei por isso, de fato até me senti um pouco aliviada. Mas gostaria também de não ter sentido certa decepção. Eu estava mesmo com fome.

* * *

– Escute o que estou te dizendo, você precisa se afastar da empresa agora, Scorpius – insistia Blaze. – Você fez um anúncio que te colocou na mira de inimigos e é bom se esconder da mídia por enquanto, até que eu resolva toda a bagunça que criou aqui. Não tem escolha, Scorpius.

Raramente se ouvia uma discussão entre os dois presidentes da empresa. Claro, Zabini se tornou o presidente quando Draco e Lucius morreram, e ele tinha o poder de dar ordens a Scorpius se fosse preciso.

– Eu acho que consigo arrumar perfeitamente a merda que fiz por salvar o Travis. Eu tenho um plano e eu preciso de um tempo para pensar em como colocá-lo em prática.

– Scorpius, escute o que estou te dizendo. Não é só um conselho amigo, se você não se afastar, ficar um tempo na sua casa e deixar as coisas comigo agora, o conselho de diretores vai demitir você. Pronto, você me obrigou a dizer isso.

– Ótimo – falou, o maxilar rígido, observando a cidade pela janela do último andar. – Ótimo, excelente. Eles estão ao seu favor, e não ao meu.

– Deixe-me resolver as coisas, eu tenho mais experiência do que você – continuou Zabini. – Isso aqui não é aquele protótipo que você constrói com sua lógica e técnica, isso é sobre experiência, sobre ter tato e sobre ser _esperto_. Você não está sendo esperto. E todos concordam que você precisa de um tempo para colocar sua cabeça no lugar. Até Weasley.

Eu estava digitando um texto no computador, quando ouvi meu nome. De esguelha, olhei para os dois. _Me tire dessa conversa_, meu olhar dizia.

– Tudo bem, eu vou me afastar – disse Scorpius. – Se é o que todo mundo quer. Talvez o mundo até fique melhor, com paz e tudo o mais.

– Bem, então eu vou avisar o conselho de diretores.

– À vontade.

O ar não estava agradável quando Scorpius olhou para mim. Seu pescoço estava vermelho, resultado do estresse que ele estava passando nos últimos dias. Ele tinha mania de se coçar quando estava tenso e se eu não dissesse alguma coisa, ele ficaria assim o dia inteiro.

– Ficar aqui não está te fazendo bem – eu disse, aproximando-me para observar a irritação em seu pescoço.

– Não me importo, crianças e pessoas inocentes estão morrendo. Viu o noticiário dessa manhã. E ainda esperam que eu sossegue.

– Está precisando de remédio. Acho que ainda tem mais um pouco no banheiro da sua casa. Deveria passar nisso aí, está _bastante _vermelho.

– Eu vou ficar bem – ele declarou. – Vamos, está cedo e te devo um almoço.

Havia se passado uma semana desde o dia em que ele tinha me convidado para almoçar. Não havia feito nenhum outro convite semelhante pelo tempo que passou ocupado, mas agora que o conselho de diretores estava obrigando-o a se afastar do trabalho, essa foi a chance mais próxima de finalmente almoçarmos juntos. O convite sempre me pegaria de surpresa, não importava como.

Não fora tão desastroso como eu suspeitava que fosse. Seu segurança Goyle estava na mesa atrás de nós, o que significou que não era nada romântico, nada estranho, apenas um almoço entre duas pessoas que passaram anos de suas vidas trabalhando juntas.

Scorpius decidiu me contar como estava o andamento de seu projeto, o tal console que seria capaz de motorizar veículos sem que a pessoa estivesse dentro deles. Scorpius costumava se deixar levar com as explicações e os nomes complexos, conversando comigo como se eu entendesse muita coisa sobre automação.

– ... mas não acho que pode dar certo. – Ele roçava os dedos pelo pescoço, sem notar. Teve um momento que eu me inclinei e arranquei a mão dele daquela região. Foi justamente naquele instante, em que eu segurei seus dedos, que vi um homem no outro lado do restaurante, tirando foto. Paparazzi. Por que Scorpius tinha que ter essa fama como se fosse um ator? Ele era apenas um gênio, que já ganhou diversos prêmios, capas de revistas, entrevistas com celebridades importantes, participações em programas e uma biografia Best-Seller escrita por Rita Skeeter, mas não era possível que alguém fosse pagar uma pessoa para tirar foto de Scorpius com sua ingênua secretária. Eles não tinham mais o que fazer.

Scorpius não notou que fomos fotografados, porque disse:

– Você está me achando entediante.

– Quê? – eu finalmente olhei para ele a minha frente.

– Você me acha entediante – ele notou incrédulo, mas não parecia incomodado. Estava sorrindo fraquinho. – Quando eu começo a falar assim, você me acha entediante. Diferente de oitenta e cinco por cento das mulheres e... alguns homens.

– Eu não te acho entediante. Eu que sou entediante e nem sei por que me convidou para almoçar.

– Isso eu concordo. Mas ao mesmo tempo... eu não concordo. Eu não acho que uma pessoa entediante seria capaz de ficar em cima de uma mina por quase cinco horas sem se mover.

– Você prometeu que não ia fazer perguntas – eu disse baixinho.

– Não estou fazendo. Só estou comentando. – Fez-se um breve silêncio, quando ele limpou a boca, encostou-se a cadeira e perguntou outra coisa: – Por que ainda trabalha para mim, Rose?

– Porque você não consegue calçar os sapatos sem minha ajuda – eu disse tranquilamente, bebendo um gole do suco. Ele riu, desviando o olhar.

– É, mas eu acho que tem outra coisa aí.

Eu não tirei os olhos dele, quando nos encaramos.

– Algum segredo – ele disse de uma forma penetrante.

– Todo mundo tem segredos.

– Sim – concordou baixinho. – Como um cientista, minha natureza é ficar curioso. Você me deixa curioso. Não é algo que desgoste em uma mulher, na verdade.

– Está mesmo falando para mim do que gosta em uma mulher? Todo mundo sabe. Se ela tem peitos, já é boa o suficiente para você.

– Isso é ciúme na sua voz?

– Nenhum pouco.

– Porque eu acho que teve um tom...

– Não tem nada a ver com ciúmes, só estou...

– Porque eu senti um pouco de ciúmes aí na sua voz, Rose.

– Eu só acho que você desperdiça demais a sua inteligência com mulheres que não tem conteúdo – eu disse diretamente. – Eu sei que gosta de diversão, mas... você seria mais inteligente se um pedaço do seu cérebro deixasse de pensar com suas bolas de vez em quando.

– Isso é porque você levou aquelas garotas embora da festa do meu aniversário? Foi desnecessário mesmo, peço desculpas.

– Mas quem sou eu para julgar? Ninguém se priva de fazer idiotice – falei, lembrando-me de McLaggen com a minha toalha rosa cobrindo a cintura.

– Isso é a voz da experiência falando? – ele perguntou com uma animação indiscreta na voz.

– É – eu confessei. – Teve uma época em que eu não me importava com coisas.

– Você?

– Sim.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Vai me deixar mais curioso?

– Você não quer saber.

– Eu tenho certeza que quero. Conte-me.

– Eu tinha dezesseis – contei – quando eu deixei de ser a filha perfeita.

– Descobriu as sutilezas do sexo – ele disse, sorrindo e, para a minha surpresa, atento e _realmente _curioso.

– Não. Eu descobri as drogas.

– Sempre temos essa curiosidade.

– Não foi curiosidade.

Ele parou de sorrir aos poucos. Eu olhei para meu prato vazio. Já poderíamos ir embora, mas ainda estávamos na mesma mesa, conversando.

– Eu estava em um período _intenso_ da minha vida. Eu queria fazer tudo errado, porque tudo estava errado. E injusto.

– O que aconteceu?

Eu abri um pequeno sorriso, um sorriso triste.

– Você se lembrou que eu costumava levar meu irmão para a escola, porque eu sempre quis protegê-lo. Mas teve um dia... esse dia... nós brigamos, por uma coisa besta, que hoje nem mais me lembro... e eu decidi não levá-lo para a escola no meu carro, porque eu estava _muito _brava com ele. Ele foi de bicicleta, então. Duas horas depois, a diretora interrompeu a aula de educação física para conversar comigo. Meus pais não estavam na cidade, então ela me contou... Um garoto provavelmente tentou roubar a bicicleta do meu irmão, em plena luz do dia, mas Hugo sempre foi teimoso e isso acabou custando a vida dele, porque o garoto o esfaqueou. E conseguiu a bicicleta depois de matá-lo.

Eu contei aquela história verídica – não era nada inventado –, sem deixar cair uma lágrima. Scorpius manteve-se calado.

– Eu nunca mais fui a mesma – murmurei. – Depois que Hugo foi assassinado, eu me culpei e eu comecei a fazer coisas que eu me arrependo, porque não tinha como mudar isso.

– Como você superou isso?

– Bem, eu achei algo em que eu era mais viciada.

– Trabalho.

– Trabalho – repeti. _A adrenalina_. Proteger pessoas para recompensar o modo como fui incapaz de proteger meu próprio irmão. Nunca mais cometeria um erro assim. Eu me recusaria.

– É por isso que carrega uma arma?

– Quê?

– Por isso você tem uma arma em sua bolsa? Porque você sabe que em qualquer momento, alguém pode acabar com sua vida. Você está se protegendo. E você estava se protegendo quando ouviu o tiro no ginásio em Tóquio.

– Sim – eu disse. – Sim. Você acertou.

Nesse momento, o garçom apareceu e Scorpius pediu a conta. Eu ia tirar minha carteira, mas ele disse numa voz severa: "Não. Minha conta." E não aceitou dividir o preço do almoço. Ele se levantou e eu acompanhei, saindo do restaurante ao seu lado. A chuva começou a cair tão de repente que não teve tempo de nos protegermos em algum local fechado, durante o caminho até o carro.

– Goyle, pegue o carro – mandou Scorpius ao segurança, entregando-lhe a chave de sua BMW. – Vamos esperar ali perto da banca. Vem, Rose.

Encolhidos pelo frio e pela chuva, entramos no local apertado com as outras pessoas que esperavam por suas caronas. O tempo me pegou de surpresa, porque eu tinha saído de casa usando somente uma blusa e uma saia. O frio começou a penetrar na pele e acho que transpareci a sensação, porque Scorpius tirou o terno de seu corpo. Antes que ele chegasse a fazer o gesto cavalheiro, eu me apressei e disse:

– Não, to bem.

– Sem escolhas.

E então senti o tecido esquentar meus ombros. Eu senti o cheiro também e me odiei por ter uma breve vontade de fechar os olhos e esquecer o mundo. Estávamos tão apertados ali que eu fingi não ter reparado que minhas costas estavam roçando em seu peito. Discretamente, eu me virei, mas isso foi um erro, porque fiquei de frente a ele. Nós nos encaramos. Eu limpei a garganta e, lentamente, desviamos o olhar. Eu sem acreditar que tinha confessado o momento mais frágil da minha vida a ele. Mas eu não me arrependi. Acho que se existia alguém que já sentiu a mesma dor que eu sentira quando descobri que meu irmão morreu, esse alguém era Scorpius. Observei seu rosto quando achei seguro e tive uma breve sensação de compaixão. Talvez agora eu entendesse porque Scorpius perdia tanto tempo fazendo besteiras e noitadas. Perder uma pessoa que amamos era difícil, mas duas ao mesmo tempo – seu pai e avô – era absolutamente insuportável. Não importa o tamanho do seu bolso ou o quão brilhante você é. Não temos força o suficiente para carregar o peso do mundo em nossas costas, sem termos uma válvula de escape.

* * *

– Convite casual, então. – Entrei em seu porão, no dia seguinte, e Scorpius estava deitado no sofá ajustando alguma coisa metálica. Ele levantou os olhos para mim e depois os desceram até a revista que eu estava segurando. – Tão casual que eu apareci nessa revista idiota.

Joguei em cima da sua barriga. Ele não a pegou.

– Não ligue para isso.

– Não ligue? Eu não quero fazer parte do seu mundo de fofocas, sr. Malfoy.

Ele deu um suspiro, tirando os óculos do rosto.

– Então suponho que não posso convidá-la para um almoço mais vezes. Admita, você gostou.

– O que vão pensar de mim? Que eu estou me atirando em você. E eu não tenho nenhuma intenção...

Scorpius se levantou, interrompendo-me. Guardou suas coisas em uma gaveta e se aproximou de mim.

– Sei que não tem – ele disse. – Não vai mais acontecer, então. Sem convites.

– Ótimo.

– Só isso?

– Não – eu disse, como se quisesse tirar satisfação. Aquela fofoca idiota afetou demais a minha paciência. – Travis está lá em cima. Ele quer falar com você.

Scorpius assentiu e falou em voz alta para o monitor:

– Winky, renderize o modelo para mim, quero ver o resultado final daqui a pouco. Eu já volto.

– _O processo de renderização durará trinta minutos, senhor _– ela avisou, enquanto nós saíamos para voltar à sala, onde o amigo dele estava sentado no sofá esperando Scorpius.

– É um andróide bastante inteligente – disse Travis, observando Gib fazendo a faxina na casa. Travis estava com as duas mãos enfaixadas, pareciam luvas de inverno, pois seus dedos estavam enfaixados também. – Estou precisando de um desses em casa.

– Como vai, Travis?

– Temos um problema, Scorpius. Não podemos impedir os vôos de cargas para a Irlanda.

– Estamos ainda sendo ameaçados?

Ele afirmou.

– Eles têm um poder incomum e conseguem acessar qualquer computador da empresa. Eles querem uma coisa.

– O quê? A empresa? Só faltava essa.

– Eles querem o número do protocolo – disse Travis com a voz baixa. Eu continuei sentada no sofá, digitando em meu laptop, mas estava prestando absoluta atenção na conversa.

– Eu já dei a eles o protocolo dos mísseis.

– Eles não querem o dos mísseis dessa vez.

Os dois se mantiveram calados por um tempo. Se não era dos mísseis, era de algo muito maior do que isso. Algo... estrondoso.

– Scorpius, precisamos do número do protocolo. Não sabemos o que aqueles homens são capazes de fazer para conseguir esse número.

– Bem, Travis, se eu te falar o número, terei que matá-lo.

Travis riu e com uma das mãos enfaixadas, segurou o ombro de Scorpius.

– Não estou brincando – disse Scorpius, assustadoramente sério. – Sei que está assustado com o que aconteceu a você e seus dedos, Travis, mas... eles terão que fazer uma autópsia no meu cérebro para terem a informação que querem, porque enquanto eu estiver vivo... não vou revelar nada.

– Com toda a sinceridade... você está se suicidando. Quero dizer – ele cochichou –, a Irlanda só está em guerra contra a Bulgária. Não fazemos parte da política deles. Nós precisamos sobreviver só mandando o que eles querem.

– Você é um idiota se pensa que só a Bulgária é o alvo deles. O que está me pedindo, Travis, é o código do acesso a uma bomba nuclear. Está me pedindo acesso para aqueles idiotas travarem uma Guerra Mundial.

Travis piscou os olhos. Um silêncio cortante passou pela sala, somente interrompido pelos constantes barulhos do motor de Gib.

– Eu entendo – finalmente Travis disse. – Mas você está marcado, cara. Sugiro que aumente a segurança das suas cinco casas pelo mundo.

– Eu correrei o risco.

Dizendo isso, Scorpius deu as costas e voltou para o porão. Ele estava passando muito tempo lá embaixo, mais do que o normal, agora que não era aconselhável que voltasse para a empresa. Ou saísse de casa.

Eu me levantei e, educadamente, ofereci alguma bebida a Travis.

– Não, obrigado – ele disse, parecendo incomodado e nervoso.

– Como estão seus dedos? – perguntei, observando-o atentamente.

– Quebrados, todos. Mas vou ficar bem.

– Deve ter sido horroroso, passar tanto tempo em um cativeiro.

– É, foi sim. Eu preciso ir, srta. Weasley. Foi um prazer revê-la. Ah, e tente clarear a mente de Scorpius, ele está entrando em um beco sem saída.

– Eu não tenho nenhuma influência nas decisões dele, sr. Zabini.

– Será que não? – olhou-me dos pés a cabeça e foi embora.

Para alguém que esteve trancafiado em um cativeiro por dez horas, sendo torturado, Zabini estava caminhando muito bem.

Abri meu espelho no banheiro de meu apartamento, o único local da cidade em que eu não era uma mera secretária. Minerva mandava que eu ficasse em um prédio sempre próximo a casa de Scorpius, para emergências. Não era exatamente um lar confortável como a extensa sala bem arquitetada dele, mas era um lar bom o suficiente para meus materiais e minhas armas. Elas ficavam em uma maleta embaixo da cama. O lugar não era muito original, mas não era como se alguém fosse invadir meu apartamento para roubá-las.

Eu estava assistindo, pela décima vez, os vídeos dos dedos de Zabini sendo quebrados. Um completo show de tortura. Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira, com o rosto vendado por um saco preto. Havia um homem ao seu lado. Não era possível ver o rosto de nenhum dos dois, mas era possível ver os dedos de Travis.

E isso já era o suficiente.

A AUROR disponibilizava um programa de detecção de digitais. Pausei o vídeo quando a câmera fez um zoom em direção ao polegar de Travis. Arrastando meu dedo indicador pela tela, selecionei a área que eu queria escanear. O processo era lento, mas eficaz. Como suspeitei, a identidade encontrada não foi a de Travis Zabini, mas sim de um homem também negro de sua idade com o porte físico parecido. Era um homem comum, de uma cidade distante da Bulgária. Carpinteiro, provavelmente pai de família.

Fiquei olhando para o monitor por um bom tempo, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Não era Travis Zabini nos vídeos. Mas aqueles homens fizeram Scorpius acreditar que era. E Travis estava com as mãos enfaixadas _fingindo _que era ele mesmo quem passara por isso. Ou seja, ele fazia parte de algum plano.

– O que está acontecendo? – murmurei para mim mesma. A voz de Astoria surgiu na minha mente: _mantenha os amigos por perto, mas os inimigos ainda mais perto._

Ela já desconfiava de alguma coisa.

* * *

Uma caixa retangular estava em cima de uma caminhote na entrada da casa de Scorpius quando entrei no jardim com meu carro e estacionei. Scorpius estava assinando a encomenda com o entregador, que olhava para ele com certa admiração.

– É verdade que você comeu Angela Kailash?

Scorpius olhou para ele com a testa franzida.

– Desculpe, eu só estou curioso – o rapaz parecia ter dezessete anos e gingava ao perguntar.

– Duas vezes – respondeu Scorpius. – Eu nunca soube diferenciar a Angela da Patricia, então pode não ter sido a mesma.

– Você comeu a outra gêmea?! Cara! Posso tirar uma foto com você?

– Absolutamente. Não, sem selfie – ele disse, tirando o celular que o garoto pegou do bolso e tentou tirar uma foto dos dois ao esticar o braço. – Não sou sua melhor amiga. Rose, minha assistente, sabe tirar ótimas fotos.

Ele sorriu para mim e eu, por um segundo, me arrependi de ter virado uma agente secreta para proteger o maldito ego dele. O garoto sorria como se estivesse tirando foto ao lado de um ídolo de rock. No momento em que eu cliquei no celular para tirar a maldita da foto, o garoto disse pelo canto da boca:

– Sua assistente é gostosa.

E Scorpius deu um tapa na cabeça dele, fazendo com que o boné caísse. Capturei exatamente esse momento.

– Saiu tremida – ele lamentou. – Mas valeu, sr. Malfoy!

– Saia do meu jardim agora. Isso, tchau. Olá, srta. Weasley. Chegou cedo hoje.

– O que é isso? – apontei para o extenso pacote. Precisava de um carrinho para ser transportado até a sala e Scorpius precisou de ajuda.

– Uma mesa. Ajude-me a abrir a caixa.

A mesa era absolutamente... fantástica. Com um design simples, sofisticado. A textura de metal polido branco. Uma tela contornava a superfície dela, o que indicava que era altamente tecnológica.

– É linda, Scorpius.

– Gostou? Ótimo, é sua – ele disse displicentemente. – Não quero que trabalhe na empresa agora, preciso que passe o tempo aqui. Então comprei a mesa para você se livrar de papeladas, canetas, todas essas coisas que perdem tempo. Escolha o lugar onde quiser trabalhar, menos perto da minha _jacuzi _lá fora, porque costumo nadar sem roupa. É sério – avisou e eu girei os olhos.

– Obrigada – eu me apressei a dizer. – Ela é incrível. Só não entendo porque achou que precisava comprar para mim.

– Eu sei que não conversamos muito sobre o que aconteceu em Tóquio – ele disse. Olhou para mim. Estava vestindo uma camisa simples e uma calça jeans. Até chegava a parecer uma pessoa normal. Tinha suas peculiaridades, mas era tão normal quanto... eu. – A última coisa que eu quero é colocá-la em algum perigo. Mas eu sou egoísta. Eu não posso me dar ao trabalho de demiti-la, porque isso seria puro altruísmo. Eu não sou altruísta e não quero demiti-la.

Continuei calada, estranhando intimamente o rumo da conversa.

– Então eu quero que fique confortável. Eu quero fazer o possível para que continue aqui. Ajudando-me. É a única pessoa que eu tenho agora. Em quem eu confio. Em quem eu preciso.

Muitos da AUROR diriam que eu não teria escolha, eu precisava ficar perto de Scorpius o tempo todo, para sempre me certificar de que ele estivesse seguro. Mas seu gesto para demonstrar que _ele_ queria isso me surpreendeu.

– Não estou manipulando – acrescentou.

Eu não deixei de dar uma risadinha.

– Isso é bem mentira – confessei. – É a maior manipulação.

– Então você não quer a mesa?

Estava andando até mim.

– Eu a amei, ela é incrível e bonita e sofisticada, mas...

– Sem "mas". Combina com você.

E ficou mais perto.

_Preciso contar. Preciso dizer que você está terrivelmente encrencado, com as pessoas ao seu redor. Com aqueles que você pensava que eram seus amigos, seus ajudantes, eles não são quem pensa que é. Eles são traidores e estão tramando algo contra você. Eu preciso contar a você._

Mas como fazer isso sem que ele saiba quem eu sou, de verdade?

Eu reuni coragem para olhar para cima. Scorpius estava a centímetros de distância de mim. Eu podia sentir seu hálito de café, perto de mim, perto o suficiente para que eu entendesse seus movimentos. Eu tentei empurrá-lo, mas acho que fiquei paralisada, lembrando-me de seu abraço quando saímos ilesos daquele ginásio prestes a explodir. A palma de sua mão encontrou a curva da lateral do meu corpo. Seus dedos eram longos, fáceis de imaginar o que eram capazes de fazer. Eu percebi que estava sem fôlego, quando encostamos nossos corpos.

Agora não tinha volta. Eu ia fazer uma besteira das grandes, mas percebi que eu não me importava.

_Sentimentos nos fazem agir._

Mas ele sussurrou.

– Quero ir à festa com você.

– Festa? – minha voz quase não saiu. Por que ele estava falando de _festa _agora?

– É. A de cem anos da empresa. Zabini me ligou dizendo que não teria problema eu ir.

– Zabini – foi como cair um balde d'agua bem em cima da minha cabeça. Percebi como nunca estivemos tão próximos, basicamente colados, quase a ponto de perder o controle. De perder o profissionalismo. _Zabini_. Eu não estava ali para aquilo. Eu estava para agir. Para ser a agente Weasley, e não uma secretária que cairia nos encantos de um homem como Scorpius Malfoy, não importava o quanto aquela camiseta servia-lhe bem, mas- Não. Eu precisava pensar claramente. Soltei sua mão de mim. – Não acho que seja aconselhável ir a uma festa, sr. Malfoy.

– Eu também não, mas eu não a vejo usando um vestido há muito tempo.

– Senhor...

– Pare de me chamar assim.

– Obrigada, Scorpius – eu disse. – Pela mesa. Mas eu preciso trabalhar agora.

Ele soltou uma risada sem emoção pelo nariz. Afastou-se.

– Claro. Esqueci que você não quer fazer parte do meu mundo de fofocas.

Eu ia interromper, dizer alguma coisa, mas minha voz não saiu. Eu o deixei chateado?

– Sabe, Weasley, você precisa superar esse medo de convites.

– Eu não tenho medo – eu disse, sentindo minhas orelhas esquentarem, mas Scorpius já havia me deixado sozinha.

Eu enfrento balas e bandidos contra minha direção, por que eu teria medo _daquilo_? Não era medo. Era limitação. Eu não podia me deixar levar, eu não podia me distrair. Por mais tentador que fosse.

* * *

– Porra, Rose, é só sexo! – exclamou Dominique quando eu fiz a besteira de confessar a ela o que aconteceu naquela manhã. Estávamos em um confortável e aconchegante _pub_ chamado Bronzeque ocasionalmente era bastante frequentado pela maioria dos agentes da AUROR. Ela estava com as pernas cruzadas, sentada com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão em um dos sofás. – Qual a dificuldade de se esquecer do mundo e só tirar a roupa dele por uma horinha?

– Sabe, você faz soar bastante fácil.

– E não é?

– Não com ele.

– Certo. O caso Malfoy é do tipo complicado. Eu sei que deve protegê-lo, Rose, e a admiro por fazer um trabalho tão bom. Mas às vezes você se esquece de si mesma. E isso é errado. As vezes precisamos ser egoístas, dar umas transadinhas.

– Eu odeio quando você fala assim – contei com sinceridade, observando as pessoas andando e conversando pelo Bronze.

– Só estou dizendo. Você fica aí com essa expressão de Sandra Bullock em um filme policial. Os caras se apegam, não é sua culpa. Mas você devia aproveitar. Como fez com McLaggen.

– Eu não sou você, Dominique. Além disso, as coisas estão ficando mais complicadas. Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de me distrair agora, preciso descobrir o que os Zabini estão tramando.

– _Isso _é compreensível. Mas agora você está de folga e aproveite que tem um cara de olho em você por _algum tempo_.

Fiz a insignificância de olhar. O rapaz estava há cinco metros de distância do nosso sofá, segurava uma cerveja, mas, diferente de muitos caras que queriam ter alguma coisa essa noite, ele não estava sorrindo. Era robusto, forte, alto e com uma barba fina no maxilar e ao redor do queixo. Era atraente e, quando me viu olhar, deu uma checada ao redor para caminhar confiante na direção de nossa mesa.

– Com licença – seu sotaque era estrangeiro. Ele me era familiar. E acrescentou a Dominique. – Posso ter um minuto com sua amiga?

Dominique lançou um sorriso discreto para mim e, com sua delicadeza, ela descruzou as pernas e se levantou para se aproximar da próxima mesa com seus outros amigos. Eu estava lendo, o local era tranquilo o suficiente para prestar atenção nas palavras.

Antes de se sentar, o rapaz tirou uma Desert Eagle do bolso, retirou o pente, mostrou que não pretendia conversar comigo carregado de uma pistola. Virou o corpo, como se estivesse sendo revistado e, por fim, colocou seus armamentos em cima da mesa.

– Acredito que já nos conhecemos. Eu sou...

– Sei quem é – falei, por trás do livro. – Yan Krum.

– Eu ouvi sobre o que aconteceu em Tóquio. Ficou quatro horas na mesma posição para não explodir o ginásio. Não é uma habilidade que encontramos em qualquer civil. Em uma _secretária_ qualquer.

– E nem foi meu recorde.

Ele abriu um sorriso, o que foi uma imagem estranha, porque ele era o tipo de cara que nunca estava acostumado a sorrir.

– O que quer, sr. Krum? – perguntei.

– Sua ajuda. E você quer a minha.

Nos encaramos por um tempo. Pessoas assim precisavam ser encaradas bem nos olhos. Krum sustentou o meu por mais tempo do que a maioria das pessoas.

– Explique.

– Você está certa. Os Zabini não são quem pensa que é. Sim, eu tenho seguido você.

Ele me prendeu na conversa.

– O que sabe sobre eles?

– Não muita coisa, mas o suficiente. Agente Weasley, já ouviu falar do Cartel dos Lestrange?

– Sim – eu disse lentamente. – Qualquer um ouviu.

Lestrange era a família de criminosos mais famosa da Irlanda. Boatos de que eles começaram a guerra contra Bulgária. Não havia registros de prisões bem sucedidas dos membros dessa família ou de pessoas que trabalhavam para eles. Matavam por dinheiro, drogas e, especialmente, armas.

– Os Zabini trabalham para eles.

Fechei o livro em meu colo. Não conseguia entender como era possível isso acontecer, mas Krum estava decididamente ciente de que não mentia para mim. De alguma forma, o olhar dele me fazia acreditar que ele não era um mentiroso. Mas já me enganei muitas vezes com as pessoas, então eu não podia me dar ao luxo de não ficar desconfiada.

– Como sabe disso?

– Sou chefe de um grupo de agentes e espiões da Bulgária, mas diferente da sua A.U.R.O.R nós apenas trabalhamos para caçar _um_ criminoso.

Eu soube quem.

– Rabastan Lestrange – murmurei.

– Claro que você precisa de provas. Eu tenho.

Ele me entregou um celular e um fone de ouvido. Cliquei no vídeo que estava carregado. Parecia ser um vídeo provindo de uma câmera escondida, pois a imagem apontava para cima, na direção de um homem de cinquenta anos, que fumava um charuto. Não era possível ver quem mais estava na mesma sala, mas com certeza havia mais de duas, quando Rabastan falou na direção dele:

– _Código?_

– _Esse é o problema, senhor. Ele prefere morrer._

– _Não podemos matá-lo, isso é certo._

– _Ameaçá-lo?_

– _Não quero mais expor nossos homens._

– _O que pretende fazer, senhor?_

– _Sequestro._

O vídeo parou. Não precisei ser um gênio para entender que eles estavam fazendo planos para o futuro de Scorpius Malfoy.

– Como conseguiu essas imagens? – perguntei, tentando esconder minha preocupação.

– O homem que está gravando a conversa – ele contou – é um de nossos agentes duplos.

– Ele deve ser bom, para ainda estar vivo.

– Sim. Precisou matar um dos nossos para conseguir a confiança deles. O cara sabe o que está fazendo.

– Confia nele?

– Minha vida. O que me diz, Weasley?

– Veja, eu não trabalho em dupla.

– Não será um trabalho em dupla. – Ele tirou do bolso um cartão. – Meia noite, hoje, vá até esse endereço. Conhecerá minha equipe.

– Eu não quero _só _conhecer sua equipe. Eu quero confiar em sua equipe, eu quero _gostar _de sua equipe.

– Terá o que quer. Obrigado pela atenção, agente Weasley.

Pegou de volta o celular, deixou uma quantia de dinheiro como quem dissesse que meu consumo da noite foi por sua conta. Eu não agradeci, eu não sorri, mas peguei o cartão que ele deixou em cima da mesa quando desapareceu entre as pessoas do bar.

Dominique voltou, com uma expressão que indicava que ela esteve espiando nossa conversa.

– Ele é intenso – comentou. – Que endereço é esse?

Olhei para meu relógio.

– Vou descobrir em uma hora.

– Quer ajuda?

– Alguma coisa me diz que preciso ir até lá sozinha. Se eu não voltar até amanhã...

Ela não me deixou pensar nessa possibilidade.

– Cuidado.

– Sempre tenho.

Peguei meu livro, minha jaqueta preta e a chave do meu carro, antes de ir embora. Quando entrei no veículo, pelo retrovisor consegui ver Krum ligar sua moto. Ele fez um aceno com a cabeça, depois vestiu o capacete e acelerou pela rua.

Tirei minha pistola do porta-luvas. Carreguei-a, para o caso de eu estar me arrastando para uma armadilha de rato.

* * *

**Obrigada por lerem, gente! Não esqueçam de comentar e até semana que vem com o próximo!**


	6. Unidade Especial

Estacionei em um local absolutamente deserto. As gramas estavam altas, o que indicava que a rua foi abandonada há anos. Paredes do prédio inacabado eram pichadas por sinais de gangs, alguns grafites realmente bem feitos e furos de balas enfeitavam os tijolos e os cimentos. Em outras palavras, não era um lugar simpático e nenhum pouco confiável. Eu coloquei minha arma em mãos imediatamente, quando entrei no prédio.

Não havia portas, apenas paredes quebradas. As escadas faltavam degraus e as janelas eram empoeiradas. Estava tudo silencioso e com apenas a iluminação de um poste de luz para fazer com que eu enxergasse o caminho.

Ouvi um barulho. Estava se aproximando. Mirei antecipadamente, mas agradeci por não ter atirado, porque era somente um gato assustado. Ele pulou a janela, miando. No entanto, quando me virei, um homem apontava uma _colt_ em minha direção.

Minha pistola parecia de brinquedo perto de sua arma, mas mesmo assim, mirei, segurando-a com as duas mãos.

Falou em búlgaro:

– Quem é você?

– Faz diferença?

A próxima pessoa que apareceu era mulher. Cabelos curtos e outra arma nas mãos. Suas roupas eram bem justas. Ela não era amigável.

Tudo bem, posso lidar com duas pessoas, pensei. Mas em seguida outro homem estava me cercando do outro lado. Três. Seria um desafio, mas eu tentaria. Quando a quarta pessoa chegou, dessa vez um homem mais velho, eu comecei aos poucos entrar na realidade de que eu e minha arma não poderíamos fazer muita coisa, eu teria que agir com destreza e não hesitar. Já, no momento em que virei o rosto, percebi que tinha mais uma pessoa. Cinco contra um era impossível. Quando o sexto homem se aproximou, eu desencanei da postura, afastei minhas mãos uma da outra e as ergui para o alto. Seis contra um era _sacanagem_.

Eu podia dar uma volta de trezentos e sessenta graus e ver pessoas apontando seis armas para mim.

– De joelhos! – mandou a única mulher do grupo.

Eu não era idiota de desobedecer.

– Eu disse que ela era boa, não um Chuck Norris – disse Yan Krum saindo de um canto escuro.

Sete pessoas. Eles facilmente me matariam ali mesmo. Meu coração saltava pela boca, senti meus joelhos queimando sobre o cimento rachado do piso.

– Abaixem as armas – mandou Krum. – _Agora_.

Um por um. Todos abaixaram as armas. Menos a mulher.

– Não confio nela!

– Aí nós temos algo em comum – eu disse. Krum se aproximou de mim e estendeu sua mão para que eu levantasse. Não aceitei. Sabia levantar sozinha. – Sério? Então é esse o seu plano de fazer com que eu goste da sua equipe? Seis armas apontando contra mim?

– Abaixe a arma, Keira, ela é da AUROR. Agente Rose Weasley, encarregada da missão de proteger e defender Scorpius Malfoy. Precisamos dela.

– Isso não muda nada.

– Deixe-me adivinhar. Você dormiu com Malfoy e ele nunca te ligou de volta?

– Ah, ela é engraçadinha – comentou, rindo sarcasticamente. – Ousada. Acha que não vamos matá-la.

– Teriam feito antes – eu disse com uma tranquilidade que você poderia chamar de suicida. – Mas aparentemente vocês precisam de mim.

– Não temos muito tempo – disse Krum. – Preciso que nos acompanhe-

– Não vou tirar os pés daqui até ela abaixar a arma. E você sabe que eu aguento algumas horas.

Um dos homens pediu com o ar cansado:

– Vamos, detetive. Weasley não é ameaça.

– Prove – mandou a mim.

Então provei. Joguei minha arma nos pés dela, tirei o outro refil do meu bolso, e meu celular. Arrastei tudo em sua direção. Ela os pegou, sem abaixar a maldita daquela pistola.

– Tire a jaqueta, agente Weasley – Keira não desistiu.

– Ficou interessante – comentou o outro homem, aos risinhos.

– Calado, Stanis. Ela pode ter um escuta. Tire a jaqueta.

Tirei a jaqueta. Abri os botões da minha camisa preta e mostrei que não havia nada plantado em meu peito. Só o meu sutiã.

– Quer que eu tire tudo? – perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Não será necessário – ela disse lentamente, sua profissão exigindo que continuasse desconfiando. Por isso não a julguei. Ela era esperta e, no lugar dela, eu teria agido da mesma forma. Finalmente não achou mais necessário apontar arma para mim. – Ficarei com suas coisas.

Não discuti.

– Pronto? – perguntou Krum descruzando os braços. – Alguém pode aparecer, precisamos descer.

– Descer? – estranhei. Estávamos no primeiro andar do prédio. Não tinha mais o que descer.

– Descer, Weasley, percorrer do alto para baixo – explicou Keira, passando por mim para seguir Krum e o restante da equipe até outra parte do primeiro andar. Ela também era engraçadinha, então?

– Sabe, achava você mais engraçada quando estava apontando a arma para mim.

Eles riram. Até Keira abriu um sorriso com má vontade. Krum, ainda sério, fez um gesto e nos aproximamos da tampa de um esgoto. Não gostei de saber disso, mas ao ver o olhar desafiador de Keira, não dei uma de menininha enjoada. Desci com eles.

O caminho era longo, e Krum decidiu me apresentar aos seus amigos.

Stanis Górki. Vinte e sete anos. Sedutor, porque se apresentou com uma piscadela. Membro da unidade especial da Bulgária. Atirador nato. Dono da arma intimidadora.

Keira Nicol. Trinta anos. Desconfiada, porque não apertou minha mão. Detetive, filha de seis anos assassinada por Rabastan Lestrange, o que a fez se juntar a equipe para caçá-lo. Depois de saber disso, não consegui mais odiá-la.

Morris Ondrej. Quarenta e sete. Dedicado, porque fez um sinal de respeito proveniente de uma saudação militar. Soldado da força aérea búlgara.

De alguma forma, apenas me lembrei do nome dos três, além de Krum. Os outros três tinham nomes complicados e difíceis de guardar na memória, mas mesmo assim eles foram receptivos. Tive a impressão de que eu não era desconhecida. Tive a impressão de que eles planejavam me conhecerem há muito tempo e que esse encontro era bastante esperado.

A sede deles se encontrava em uma extensa área subterrânea. Krum disse que ela costumava ser uma fábrica nos anos de mil novecentos e vinte. Agora eles haviam tomado o local abandonado para a fonte de pesquisa e caça contra os Lestrange. Quando entrei, tentei não ficar impressionada _e _preocupada. O lugar era repleto de fileiras de computadores, centenas de agentes e militares, até mesmo _cientistas _e médicos, trabalhando. Tudo isso... contra um homem. Um único homem que comandava a maior máfia dos últimos tempos. Uma máfia que pretendia sequestrar Scorpius Malfoy.

– Vocês sabem por quê? – perguntei.

– Você também sabe, agente Weasley – disse Krum. Keira digitava nomes que pipocavam no monitor extenso.

– Armas – falei.

– Sim. Mas armas maciças, capazes de, em apenas uma pedrada, matar vários passarinhos.

– Eles querem uma bomba – espantei-me, lembrando-me da conversa que Travis teve com Scorpius.

– Mas uma bomba que não é fácil de conseguir, porque só pode ser...

– Codificada e construída por Scorpius.

– É como uma receita de família. Só ele sabe como criá-la. Aparentemente, os mafiosos querem essas informações.

– Você me disse que os Zabini estão trabalhando para os Lestrange.

– Há anos, adquirindo a confiança dos Malfoy, mas na verdade ajudando o outro lado da jogada.

– Há quanto tempo vocês estão pesquisando sobre o cartel?

– Há muito tempo – disse Stanis. – Todos aqui já perderam alguém nas mãos dos Lestrange.

– E você está prestes a também perder – disse Keira. – Se não colaborar com nossa ajuda.

– Scorpius disse que prefere morrer a ter que dar tamanha informação sobre a bomba nuclear – concordei. E decidi, olhando para cada um deles. – Vamos impedir o sequestro.

– E capturar alguns suspeitos.

Eu imediatamente me coloquei entre eles. Tudo ali parecia autentico demais para ser uma armadilha de rato. Aquilo era um esquema, algo muito parecido com a AUROR, e eles tinham informações preciosas coletadas durante anos, informações que eu precisava ter para não falhar em minha missão de proteger Scorpius, alvo nos planos de uma máfia irlandesa.

– Primeiro, alguns testes – disse Keira, entregando-me de volta minha arma, um sinal de que ela estava disposta a confiar em mim. – Nos mostre o quão boa é sua mira, Weasley.

Minha parte do plano era, por enquanto, bem simples. _Não deixar Scorpius sozinho com Blaze ou Travis Zabini. Eles eram traidores. _Era certo de que o sequestro não aconteceria de forma absolutamente gritante. Eles teriam planos, seguiriam planos e seriam cautelosos. Eu desconfiava que o aniversário de cem anos das Indústrias Malfoy guardaria muitas surpresas para a noite. Uma festa de gala, pessoas importantes, bebidas e, o mais importante de tudo, as _distrações_.

Por isso, quando Scorpius passou por mim enquanto eu trabalhava na mesa que ele havia comprado, eu ouvi minha voz dizer:

– Eu vou.

Ele parou de andar.

– A não ser que tenha encontrado outra companhia para a festa – acrescentei, temendo que eu tivesse de enfrentar uma concorrente pela sua atenção. Essa era a última coisa que eu precisava.

– Não, eu não encontrei – ele disse, colocando as mãos no bolso. – Pelo menos não uma que me interesse.

Trocamos um leve sorriso. Voltei a digitar, dizendo:

– Mas sou um pouco exigente. – Scorpius olhou desconfiado e expliquei: – Eu não gosto de passeios lotados, sr. Malfoy.

Ele finalmente entendeu. Por isso, voltou a sorrir. Discretamente. Para ele e para mim, a idéia de não termos companhia no carro até a festa era muito melhor.

– Eu a pego às oito horas, então. Sozinho. Devo dispensar Goyle?

– Estará a salvo comigo – garanti, não olhando para ele dessa vez. Eu, no entanto, senti o seu olhar sobre mim por mais um tempo antes de ele voltar a fazer o que esteve fazendo naquela tarde.

Ao final dela, voltei para casa me arrumar para a festa naquela noite. Subi o elevador para o andar onde meu apartamento ficava. Enquanto procurava a chave, observei uma caixa retangular embaixo da porta. Tirei a franja dos olhos, estranhando, e inclinei-me para pegá-la.

Levei a caixa para dentro da minha sala e não tive certeza se era esperto abri-la. Meus instintos diziam que não, mas minha curiosidade dizia que sim. Se você é treinado para combater o crime, você desconfia de tudo. Poderia ser uma bomba.

Mas era só um vestido.

Talvez o vestido mais lindo que eu vi em minha vida. Vermelho, forte, _quente_. E tinha uma nota no fundo da caixa. Segurei e li o papel com a caligrafia que eu conhecia tanto pelo tempo que via em suas assinaturas.

_Eu também sou um pouco exigente._

_S. M._

Mordi os lábios e estiquei o vestido em frente ao meu corpo. Olhei para o espelho perto do corredor. Eu definitivamente precisaria de um penteado de acordo. Meus cabelos combinariam perfeitamente com a cor do vestido. E considerando que o vestido tinha apenas uma alça, mostrava meus ombros, combinaria perfeitamente com meu corpo. A melhor parte, para mim, era que por ter um extenso corte na lateral da minha perna direita. Se eu precisasse dar uns chutes, não me atrapalharia em nada.

Era perfeito para mim. Era perfeito para aquela noite.

Um homem como Scorpius Malfoy sabia ser o perfeito cavalheiro. Ele _sabia _o que mulheres prezavam. Ele usava isso ao seu favor em todas elas. Mas, naquela noite, ele estava acompanhado e eu não pretendia fazê-lo se distrair com qualquer outra.

A festa de 100 anos da Empresa pretendia ser uma das maiores festas do grau alto da sociedade. A presença de Scorpius, independente dos atuais problemas, era indispensável. Repórteres, admiradores, paparazzis, esta era a festa que prometia deixar um gosto agridoce em todo o mundo. Acontecia no salão do mesmo prédio da empresa, um salão absolutamente sofisticado com as decorações mais bem-feitas pelas agências de decorações. No fundo do local, um palanque onde a banda ao vivo estava tocando a leve música ambiente para acostumar os convidados, que entravam e se cumprimentavam.

Eu sabia que todos os olhares estariam colados em Scorpius e, eu sabia, estariam especialmente colados em mim desta vez. Não era qualquer uma, acrescento, que já teve a chance de chegar a maior festa da empresa com o vestido mais elegante e o braço dado ao de Malfoy. Eu já podia ver antecipadamente as manchetes das revistas. Eu já podia ver a cara que Moira Skeeter iria fazer.

Mesmo assim, naquela noite, isso era o que menos importava.

Entrei no salão com Scorpius e foi como repassar todo o plano de Yan Krum na cabeça. Avistei Keira Nicol disfarçada como uma das garçonetes do local. Stanis, incrivelmente, estava em cima do palco, tocando o piano. Ondrej era um dos seguranças e, quando passei por ele, nossos olhares se cruzaram e eu fiz um aceno imperceptível com a cabeça.

Krum estaria fora da festa, para observar movimentação da rua. Como capitão, ele tinha as ordens e os planos. Não deixei meu cabelo preso, mas sim solto e cacheado, para que o aparelho em meu ouvido não fosse facilmente avistado.

– _Ajeite a franja, se consegue me escutar, agente Weasley_ – pediu Krum.

Ajeitei minha franja, levemente, antes de perguntar a Scorpius:

– Aonde vamos nos sentar?

– Espero que não se importe, mas... minha mãe está fazendo uma breve visita.

Imediatamente olhei para o local onde Scorpius acenou. Sua mãe estava desacompanhada, sozinha, em uma das mesas redondas perto do bartender. Eu não esperava vê-la ali.

Scorpius viu minha hesitação.

– Você não se importa? Seja sincera.

– Nenhum pouco. Não vamos deixá-la sozinha.

Astoria ficou surpresa em me ver. Não de vestido, mas acompanhada a Scorpius. Eu não sabia se deveria ficar aliviada ou preocupada por vê-la ali, em um local da noite que provavelmente haveria um esquema e tentativa de sequestro. Mesmo assim, eu sorria.

– Querem uma bebida? – ofereci aos dois.

– Não, Rose, hoje eu a proibido de ser assistente – Scorpius disse. – Eu pego.

Astoria estava com as sobrancelhas erguidas quando ficamos sozinhas.

– Não farei perguntas – prometeu. Eu tinha a mania de colocar uma mecha de meu cabelo para trás de uma das minhas orelhas quando eu ficava ansiosa. Astoria tinha visto o escuta. Na verdade, eu queria que ela visse e entendesse que eu realmente não estava ali para ser a secretária de Scorpius naquela noite. Tampouco _somente _sua acompanhante.

No exato instante em que pressenti que Astoria faria uma pergunta, o sr. Zabini abriu os braços, saudando-a.

– Astoria Malfoy. É um enorme prazer revê-la. Eu não imaginei que aceitaria o convite.

– Blaise – sorriu Astoria. Os dois se abraçaram. – Como evitar o centenário da empresa do meu filho?

– Eu obviamente honrarei Draco em meu discurso hoje. Srta. Weasley – olhou para mim. Eu me esforcei para não transmitir nenhuma verdadeira repulsa em minha expressão, quando o homem beijou minha mão. – Elegantíssima essa noite. Eu mal a reconheci.

Scorpius voltou com três taças, entregando-me a mim e a sua mãe duas delas. Blaise segurou os ombros dele e disse baixinho:

– Espero que não leve para o lado pessoal, Scorpius, estou tentando resolver tudo. Você entende, não entende? E percebo que está melhor, foi bom ter ficado um tempo em casa. Você precisava disso. Mas não se preocupe. O conselho dos diretores está voltando com as decisões e logo poderá voltar a empresa. Eu só preciso conversar com você a sós, depois do discurso da cerimônia, tudo bem? Encontre-me lá em cima depois.

– Minhas sinceras desculpas por intrometer, sr. Zabini – eu me levantei e pousei meus dedos no braço de Scorpius. – Hoje estamos aqui para celebrar e nos divertir, Scorpius obviamente não pensa em falar de negócios esta noite. – Antes que Zabini pudesse retrucar alguma coisa, eu pedi com um sorriso de lado no pé do ouvido de Scorpius: – Convide-me para dançar, sim?

Sem esperar, eu mesma o puxei para a pista de dança. A música não era romântica, era algo como um bom e velho Frank Sinatra para dar um ar mais elegante a festa e a dança. Serviu-me para reconhecer que Scorpius sabia guiar perfeitamente.

– Para alguém que não queria fazer parte do meu mundo de fofocas – ele comentou com sua mão em minha cintura –, você está brilhantemente possessiva essa noite, srta. Weasley. O quê? Com medo de que eu tire meus olhos de você?

– Você me fez um convite – eu disse, nossos corpos em uma sincronia rara. – Não espere que eu o deixe babar por qualquer perna exposta essa noite. Muito menos por trabalho.

– Nunca a imaginei dizendo isso – ele disse, sorrindo. Ele estava olhando para mim. Eu estava olhando ao redor do salão inteiro, a procura de algum movimento suspeito. Mas, hora ou outra, eu me via encarando seus olhos cinzas e retribuindo o sorriso. – Obrigado, de qualquer forma, eu realmente não tenho nenhuma intenção de falar sobre negócios com Blaise essa noite. Mas tenho outras intenções.

– Ah, é mesmo?

– Todas boas, claro.

– Vou ficar sabendo de alguma delas?

– Pretendo deixá-la na porta da sua casa quando terminarmos a noite, como o perfeito cavalheiro que eu sou.

Prometi a mim mesma que faria de tudo para isso se concretizar. Eu precisava mantê-lo afastado de Zabini, fosse o que fosse.

– Um cavalheiro? Você? Claro que você tem seu charme, mas... não, cavalheiro não.

– Então eu tenho um charme, de qualquer forma.

– Não infle ainda mais o seu ego, por favor.

Ele riu.

– Eu não sou os alvos dos elogios essa noite, aparentemente. – Então acrescentou baixinho quando o ritmo da música diminuiu, e o da dança também, obrigando-nos a ficarmos mais colados: – Você está linda. Eu não sei onde arranjou o vestido, mas com certeza quem te deu deve ter um gosto excelente.

– Você sabe que você assinou o bilhete, não sabe?

Continuamos dançando e foi divertido. Scorpius nunca, _nunca _se ausentava de um bom e entretido diálogo. Ele podia falar besteiras e ser sarcástico, mas com ele era um jogo para saber quem ficaria com a última palavra. E eu ganhava, muitas vezes. Mas isso não parecia incomodá-lo.

Dançamos várias músicas. Eu estava com medo de soltá-lo. Eu não queria. Eu queria ficar ali, com ele, e ter certeza de que, comigo, ele podia se afastar de todos os alvos.

Mas eu não era de ferro. Para algumas pessoas, eu definitivamente não era nenhuma ameaça. E foi exatamente esse o sentimento que eu tive quando vi que mais um casal de convidados havia se juntado a festa. Travis Zabini e uma mulher que supostamente deveria ter explodido em pleno ar.

Assustei-me tanto que pisei no pé de Scorpius.

– Algum problema? – ele soou preocupado. – Rose?

O garçom passava com uma bandeja, por isso tomei um longo gole de whisky.

– Preciso de ar – eu disse. Sem esperar por uma resposta dele, peguei sua mão e nos afastamos dali, pela porta dos fundos.

_Eles trabalhavam juntos. Eles não podiam nos ver._

No entanto, mesmo lá fora, não estaríamos sozinhos, porque dois seguranças estavam tomando conta do jardim, andando de um lado para o outro. Quando nos aproximamos, eles observaram. Antes que eu pudesse checar se o local era seguro, entretanto, Scorpius avançou com o corpo e eu agarrei o pescoço dele assim que percebi que estávamos trancados em um beijo forte, inevitavelmente. Minhas costas bateram contra os tijolos da parede do jardim, mas não teve dor quando ele me apertou ali. A única sensação era a dos meus lábios presos nos dele, movendo-se numa habilidade sensual, com nossas línguas se conhecendo pela primeira vez. Céus. Eu escorreguei as mãos pelo peito dele e gemi com o aperto dos dentes em meu lábio inferior.

Foi quando ouvi o barulho. De uma arma sendo destratava pelo segurança. Scorpius não escutou, estava entretido na pele do meu pescoço. Eu agarrei seus cabelos, não sendo capaz de controlar meu batimento cardíaco, mas sim de observar pela escuridão. Ele estava há três metros de nós e se aproximava.

Eu sussurrei bem no ouvido de Scorpius:

– Eu preciso que você corra.

Ele me beijava no maxilar, perto do queixo, agarrando parte da minha nuca, quando retrucou:

– Não pretendo ir a lugar nenhum agora.

– Eles estão planejando seqüestrá-lo. Travis e Blaise não são quem você pensa que são. E há um segurança olhando para nós dois, se aproximando com uma arma. Eu preciso que você corra. _Agora!_

Essa era o tipo de situação que você não faz perguntas, você apenas age. Scorpius fez exatamente isso, quando a primeira bala disparou de um silenciador e eu o empurrei contra o chão. A bala atingiu a parede, a poucos centímetros de nossas cabeças.

O segurança se aproximou ainda mais, só que antes de disparar outro tiro, eu já havia me levantado. Minha arma também apontando para ele.

– Rose, de onde você tirou essa arma?

– Não pergunte – eu disse a Scorpius, certificando-me de que eu ficasse em sua frente, tampando sua visão para o segurança não conseguir mirá-lo. Em outras palavras, protegendo-o.

– O que está acontecendo?

– Solte a arma, garota – pediu o segurança. – Você já mostrou que é corajosa. Não pretendo machucá-la. É ele quem eu pretendo.

– Bem, más notícias. Vai precisar me machucar primeiro.

– Tudo bem, então.

Mas eu atirei primeiro, bem em seu joelho. O cara gritou, urrando de dor, e isso o fez continuar disparando tiros por todos os cantos. Conseguimos nos esgueirar atrás das árvores e isso nos deu a vantagem de conseguir correr e sair do jardim o mais depressa possível. Na corrida, Scorpius não perguntou nada, apenas me seguiu. Me ver atirar em um segurança depois que nos beijamos provavelmente iria traumatizá-lo por algum tempo. Eu não podia culpá-lo.

Não era momento de pensar.

– Estou com o sujeito. Um segurança tentou atirar nele. – Foi estranho chamar Scorpius de sujeito, mas era o protocolo.

– _Não volte para a festa_ – disse Krum em meu escuta. – _Consegue encontrar um caminho até a rua de onde está? _

– Teremos que pular alguns muros – observei ao redor. Estávamos cercados de muros.

– A única coisa que existe depois desses muros é um rio e uma floresta, conheço o lugar – disse Scorpius, pela primeira vez depois de um bom tempo. – Diga a quem quer que você esteja conversando... não temos como sair por aqui.

– Bem, não podemos voltar à festa. Há pessoas que querem machucá-lo.

– Mas não querem me matar. Precisamos chegar ao outro lado do prédio e a única forma de fazer isso é _entrar _na festa.

Apertei o escuta.

– Krum, preciso de distrações lá dentro. Avise os outros.

– Que distrações? – perguntou Scorpius.

– Você vai ver.

Nesse momento, Krum deveria ter dado a ordem a Keira. Como parte do plano, ela acionaria o alarme de incêndio e a evacuação do salão era obrigatória.

– Temos que aproveitar o tumulto, assim ninguém verá o senhor ao sair – eu disse a Scorpius, ouvindo o alarme com certo alívio. Corremos de volta para o jardim, mas antes, precisei me certificar se o segurança não estava ainda ali.

Pelo visto, alguém o ajudou a se levantar, pois os rastros de sangue estavam por todo o local. Tentamos não seguir esses rastros. Rapidamente acompanhamos o tumulto dentro do salão e pedi para que Scorpius ficasse a minha frente, assim eu poderia guardar suas costas. Ele constantemente olhava para trás, para se certificar que eu ainda estivesse ali. Nossas mãos estiveram juntas nesse tempo, para não nos separarmos, mas quando o tumulto das pessoas começou a ficar sufocante, minha mão escorregou da dele.

– Haverá uma van preta no final da esquina – eu exclamei quando percebi que não conseguia alcançá-lo. – Eles o levarão a salvo! Eu os alcanço depois!

Ele assentiu, ao notar que era impossível discutirmos nessa condição. Seu olhar dizia que ele não queria me deixar ali. No momento que se permitiu virar o rosto e se aglomerar, chegando muito próximo a saída de emergência, um braço agarrou meu pescoço por trás. Eu tentei me desvencilhar, mas era muito forte e estava difícil de respirar. Ele pousou um pano úmido contra o meu nariz. O cheiro forte quase me cegou. Meus pulmões fecharam. Meu coração acelerou demasiadamente. Meus olhos estavam revirando. Minha audição não se fechou até eu ouvir a conhecida voz de Blaise Zabini no meu ouvido:

– Você não vai a lugar algum.

Eu entendi, antes de perder completamente o sentido, que aquele tempo todo não era um esquema para sequestrarem Scorpius. Era para me sequestrarem. Eu era a isca do plano dos Lestrange. E se aquele beijo tivesse significado _alguma coisa_, Scorpius a morderia facilmente.

* * *

_**Agora chegamos a uma parte da fanfic em que veremos, nos próximos capítulos, muita ação. O próximo capítulo terá o nome de "Solo Hostil" e as coisas vão ficar complicadinhas para a nossa agente Rose. Afinal, basicamente todos ao redor de Scorpius eram traidores. Até lá, leitores!**_

_** Comentem sempre! =)**_


	7. Solo Hostil

**Solo Hostil**

Acordei em uma sala escura e vazia. Não era grande, apenas um cubículo. A janela redonda de uma das paredes mostrava o céu escuro com nuvens densas e cinzas. Um trovão ecoou e foi quando eu senti meu corpo sendo levemente afastado para lado em uma inércia pendente.

Consegui reunir forças depois de voltar a respirar normalmente, mesmo com o pulmão dolorido com a substância que havia me sedado. Levantei-me do chão com o apoio da parede e me aproximei da janela para ter certeza de que aquilo estava _mesmo _acontecendo. Através dela, eu vi as ondas se formando em alto mar. Altas e perigosas, fazendo o navio em que eu estava balançar constantemente. A chuva era forte e o vento só piorava.

A porta de ferro era impossível de abrir. Não havia uma alavanca que eu pudesse virar ou manipular, mesmo que eu fosse um gênio como Scorpius. Provavelmente só do outro lado era possível abri-la. Havia uma pequena janela na porta, então restava somente olhar e conhecer o local onde eu estava.

Homens por todas as partes. Um deles vigiava minha porta. Estava de costas no momento em que olhei, portanto não vi seu rosto, apenas a AK-47 descansando em seu ombro, enquanto ele andava para lá e para cá. Somente quando ele andava para a direita eu podia observar o que estava acontecendo à esquerda. Parecia ser um navio de carga, pois no andar de baixo, caixas de metal, do tamanho de carros, estavam empilhadas no perímetro inteiro. Essa parte do navio era fechada, portanto eu entendi que eu estava na área interior. Eu queria apenas saber quais eram as coordenadas. Eu não fazia idéia de que parte do oceano eu poderia estar. Eu não fazia nem idéia se estive apagada por dias ou horas.

Verifiquei se eu ainda tinha meu escuta. Não. Fora retirado de mim. Eu estava completamente sozinha, ainda com o vestido vermelho no corpo, sujo e molhado. Eu não tinha arma, eu não tinha _nada_.

_O que teriam feito a Scorpius a essa altura? O que fariam _comigo_?_

Antes de me desesperar, fechei os olhos e inspirei o ar.

O guarda da minha particular cela viu meu rosto atrás da janela. Em um sotaque inconfundivelmente irlandês, gritou para alguém perto dele:

– Ela acordou.

E ficou apontando aquela AK-47 na direção da porta que nos separava.

– Sério? Eu sou uma ameaça atrás de uma porta de ferro? – eu disse. – Essa é nova.

– Cala a boca, puta – mandou. Grosso.

Um tempo depois a porta se abriu e dois homens agarraram meus dois braços, depois de algemar minhas mãos nas costas. Eles fediam a peixe e mar. Suas barbas eram grossas, mas não pude ver mais nada, pois o terceiro homem colocou um saco em minha cabeça, enquanto me arrastavam. Isso era humilhante.

Sei que desci escadas e virei corredores. Apurei meus ouvidos, pois muitas vezes não precisávamos realmente ver para conhecer o lugar em que estávamos. Quando senti gotículas fortes de chuva, soube imediatamente que fui levada para o convés a céu aberto.

Trovão gritou entre as nuvens no momento em que fui jogada no chão com certa indelicadeza. Em segundos, a chuva me encharcou. Retiraram o pano de meu rosto e eu pude finalmente ver.

Estava sem fôlego, então comecei a tossir. Caída no chão, senti passos se aproximarem perto de mim. Dois pares de sapatos lustrados e marrom. Levantei meus olhos lentamente, e então eu estava encarando a figura de Rabastan Lestrange. Eu estava literalmente caído aos pés do mafioso irlandês mais procurado da época. Ele segurava um guarda-chuva e fumava seu charuto tranquilo como se estivesse de férias no Havaí.

– Que sentido tem essa brutalidade toda, não é mesmo, agente Weasley? – ele disse com piedade. – Você é uma Weasley, não é? – perguntou, andando para lá e para cá. Meu peito doía, de raiva e de confusão. Como ele sabia? – Ruiva e imprudente, como todos. E tem essa tatuagem, típica dos idiotas da AUROR.

– Malfoy não virá. Ele não morderá sua isca – falei, reunindo forças. – Ele não vai facilitar o seu trabalho ou qualquer coisa que está planejando!

– Quem? O Malfoyzinho? Não subestime a preocupação dele por você. Ele virá, Weasley, ele virá. Aliás, estamos esperando-o agora. Ele negociou comigo. Um rostinho lindo sempre vai ser o ponto fraco dos homens, não importa o número do QI deles.

Consegui com esforço perceber que o convés estava cercado de homens carregados com suas metralhadoras. Nenhum deles exposto a chuva. Todos apontando suas armas para mim.

Rabastan conhecia a AUROR.

– Mas se ele não aparecer em uma hora... – Rabastan fez um som sofrido com a boca, sarcasticamente.

– Vai quebrar meu dedo? – dei uma risada forçada. – Se eu for torturada, por favor, sejam originais.

– Não, não quebraremos nenhum dedo de suas mãos delicadas. – Eu ainda não tinha me levantando, então ele flexionou os joelhos para me encarar e tirou o charuto para expelir a fumaça bem na minha cara. Quis cuspir nele, mas só o encarei com desprezo. Não era esperto ser engraçadinha com um mafioso que conhecia um segredo seu. – Mas o Cachorro Molhado vai gostar de ter uma diversão por essa noite. Não é, Cachorro? – perguntou ao homem ao seu lado. – Sabe como é, agente, viver em alto mar deixa certos homens... em abstinência. Mas não se preocupe, ele é um cavalheiro com as mulheres. Especialmente com mulheres da lei.

Cachorro Molhado abriu um sorriso hostil. O metal do dente brilhou. Não era meu tipo.

Um som familiar se fundiu aos trovões e os ventos da tempestade. Faróis no céu iluminaram parte do convés. Todos olharam para cima, avistando um helicóptero há dez metros de nossas cabeças. O veículo diminuiu a altura, abrindo a porta. Uma rampa se inclinou até pousar ao chão e três pessoas saíram do veículo aéreo. Blaise Zabini e a suposta Suzana estavam com Scorpius.

A mulher tinha a lateral do rosto e do pescoço queimado, mas não estava morta_. Não estava morta_.

Scorpius estava sem a gravata e o paletó. Usava somente uma camisa social branca, suja e rasgada nas mangas. Seu peito imediatamente se grudou a camisa quando ficou encharcado pela chuva. Era visível que estava respirando pesadamente, o rosto contraído em raiva.

– Eu estou aqui, Lestrange, agora solte ela.

– Olha, Scorpius – Rabastan coçou a nuca, como se estivesse muito envergonhado com o que ia dizer. – Eu não tinha imaginado que sua secretária fazia parte da maior concentração de agentes secretos do mundo. Isso aqui foi um prato cheio de surpresa. Mesmo pra você, certo? Achava que ela era só... assistente, e então todas essas coisas acontecem e ela fica no meio do meu caminho...

– Você prometeu! – gritou. – Eu faria o que mandar e você a soltaria!

– Eu não posso soltar uma agente por aí agora. Seria arriscado demais para os meus negócios.

Dizendo isso, Rabastan tirou do bolso uma pistola prateada, e o som da arma sendo destravada fez o mundo ao meu redor parar. Meus cabelos estavam grudados por toda a área do meu pescoço e eu sabia que aquele era o meu fim. Dramático, e não de um jeito poético. Talvez humilhante. Meus olhos não se afastavam da figura impotente de Scorpius a minha frente.

– Será bem difícil para a AUROR encontrar o corpo da agente Weasley nesse mar tão calmo. Sinto muito, Scorpius, mas aprenda uma coisa e tente levá-la para a sua empresa: não faça negócios com quem não confia.

Scorpius tentou correr na minha direção, realmente não entendi porque, mas Suzana agarrou os braços dele.

– Não faça nada estúpido, garanhão.

Meu coração disparava. Era engraçado como pensávamos nas coisas mais aleatórias quando somos derrotados. Eu queria ter prestado mais atenção naquele beijo de Scorpius. Mesmo assim, eu não parecia me esquecer de como os lábios dele desesperadamente se moveram na minha pele. Tão penetrantes quanto a chuva naquele instante.

_Sentimentos nos fazem agir_.

– Uma última palavra, agente Weasley? – perguntou Rabastan, tão ocupado em me tirar da jogada que se esqueceu de prestar atenção ao seu redor e nas sombras que cercavam o convés. – Pela honra da AUROR.

Eu poderia dizer a Scorpius que eu o amava ou algo romântico do tipo, mas só virei meu rosto para Rabastan e disse:

– Hoje não estou trabalhando com a AUROR, sr. Lestrange.

Nisso, uma pequena granada quicou em nossa frente. O tempo parou. Todo mundo olhou, confusos para entender de onde ela saiu.

O gás pimenta explodiu por todo o convés. Pude ter tempo de reagir e, como prometido, o vestido não me decepcionou no momento em que chutei a mão direita de Rabastan para jogar a arma da sua mão. O chão molhado a levou para longe. Sem tempo a perder, eu corri quando os tiros e gritos de ordens começaram.

Tiroteios e explosões criavam uma confusão terrível, sem contar com a tempestade, o navio constantemente balançando e o gás pimenta nos olhos, era impossível ter certeza de que eu não levaria uma bala perdido. Por isso, certifiquei-me de ficar atrás das cargas de metais, protegida. Era difícil correr com a mão presa atrás das costas, então precisei colocar alguns treinamentos em prática.

– Scorpius! – gritei, chamando por ele, pelo menos para me guiar com o som de sua voz. Mas não tive respostas.

– Vai, vai, vai! – ouvi as ordens e as vozes búlgaras.

– Levem o Malfoy para dentro do navio! QUEREMOS ELE VIVO! – escutei a ordem de Rabastan, enquanto ele mesmo atirava em tudo o que via pela frente com alguma arma que recuperou dos homens caídos no chão. O gás estava se desfazendo e consegui ver Zabini e Malfoy parados um de frente para o outro, na beira do convés.

Em dois minutos, tudo pode mudar. Scorpius tinha conseguido pegar a arma de Rabastan no chão e então estava apontando ela para o peito de Blaise Zabini.

– Por quê? – ele perguntou, a voz rouca. – Por que está fazendo isso? Por que está ajudando eles?

– Você não entenderia – respondeu Zabini.

Eu entendia a hesitação de Scorpius. Enquanto ouvia os tiros entre os homens de Rabastan e os homens de Krum, aquela pequena batalha parecia estar sendo a mais difícil. Blaise Zabini foi o melhor amigo do pai de Scorpius, ajudou a construir o legado da empresa. Scorpius sempre o considerou da família, e havia sido brutalmente traído por ele. Além disso, eu sabia, no olhar de Scorpius, que ele não era um assassino. Ele não conseguiria apertar o gatilho. Suas mãos tremiam e a arma também. Tremiam de raiva.

– Eu só estava seguindo ordens, Scorpius. Abaixe a arma.

– Afaste-se! – gritou, quando Zabini fez menção de dar um passo em sua direção. – Eu vou estourar a sua cabeça!

Ele nunca estouraria a cabeça com aquela arma tremendo tanto. No máximo, um tiro no galão que estava atrás de Zabini. E sabe-se lá que substância teria.

– Pense claramente, Scorpius, você não é um assassino... lembre-se de seu pai, ele não iria gostar de-

– NÃO OUSE FALAR DO MEU PAI!

Foi quando eu avistei Krum por perto. Os tiros tinham se afastado para o interior do navio. A intensidade da chuva diminuiu. Corpos caídos, sangues espalhados pelo chão, armas esmagadas. O convés havia virado uma carnificina. Não havia sinal de Rabastan em lugar algum.

– Agente Weasley, vire-se – pediu Krum apontando sua arma para mim. Achei que Krum atiraria. E atirou, mas foi na algema. O ferro se partiu ao meio e finalmente consegui separar minhas duas mãos. Aquele foi um exercício terrível de confiança.

– Obrigado, capitão Krum – eu disse.

– Pegue alguma arma carregada no chão. E atire para matar. Precisamos chegar ao helicóptero que está nos esperando no outro lado do navio e não vai ser uma caminhada pacífica. Cadê Malfoy?

Peguei a primeira arma que vi caída ali perto, nem reparei qual era, só sei que mirei em Zabini. Ele tinha uma faca na manga, que poderia usar em Scorpius a qualquer momento, se Scorpius abaixasse a guarda. Ele não estava vendo, mas eu sim. Quando atirei em Zabini, o homem ficou ferido, sangrando, mas eu sabia que viveria. Eu era treinada para derrubar homens, e não matá-los. Scorpius assustou, olhou para os lados e me viu segurando a arma.

– Há um helicóptero nos esperando no outro lado do navio, sr. Malfoy – eu disse. – Nos siga.

Como um fantasma na escuridão, o segundo Zabini, Travis, surgiu agarrando Scorpius pelo pescoço. A ponta da arma apertou a têmpora dele.

– Se atirar em mim, vai acabar atirando nele – disse Travis. – E se atirar nele, _ela _atira em você. Ciclo da vida.

A conhecida Suzana abriu um sorriso desafiador, carregando uma arma que quase desaparecia de suas mãos.

– Feliz em me ver, agente Weasley?

– Rose, tudo bem – disse Scorpius, a voz arrastada, e eu odiei que ele estivesse dizendo isso, porque estava desistindo.

– Não posso, senhor – eu disse, apertando fortemente a arma com minhas duas mãos. Krum estava mirando em Suzana, mas a mulher não parecia se importar com a presença dele.

– Está tudo bem, Rose, você se arriscou demais por mim.

– Senhor. – Apertei meus olhos. – Scorpius, eu não _vou_ deixá-lo.

– Se eu não for com eles, isso não vai acabar nunca.

– Meu trabalho é protegê-lo e eu me recuso a falhar!

– Você não falhou – ele prometeu. – É sério, você nunca falhou.

– Chega de papo – Travis disse. Como eles estavam na beirada do navio, Travis empurrou Scorpius. Foi uma queda de quatro metros contra o mar agitado.

– Não! – ouvi minha voz gritar. Meu dedo apertou automaticamente o gatilho, mas Travis já havia pulado do navio também. Krum atirou em Suzana e acertou seu ombro, fazendo-a desequilibrar no momento em que ela também ia pular. Acabou caindo no chão, fazendo uma careta. Antes que ela chegasse a levantar aquela arminha idiota, eu corri para me aproximar o suficiente e pisar em sua mão. Com meu salto. Olhei para baixo e apontei a arma bem em sua testa.

– Você não vai me matar – ela disse.

– Não – concordei. Mas chutei sua cara, sendo capaz de ouvir o nariz se quebrando. Ela não acordaria por um tempo.

– Weasley, vamos, não temos tanto tempo – ele disse, vendo que eu estava parada no convés, tentando encontrar um sinal de Scorpius no mar. A chuva, a neblina, a escuridão, só tornavam tudo impossível. Eu me senti derrotada.

Mas olhei para o corpo caído de Suzana.

– Krum, preciso que a carregue.

Ele franziu a testa.

– Você ainda quer salvá-la?

– Ela tem informações – foi só o que eu disse. Ao entender minha intenção, Krum jogou a metralhadora nas costas e levantou o corpo desacordado de Suzana. Não fez nenhum esforço. De fato, a colocou no ombro para poder segurar com a outra mão a arma.

– Vamos, então. Weasley – disse Krum ao reparar em minha inércia. – Falhas acontecem. Você fez tudo o que pôde. Agora, _lembre-se_, nós vamos passar pelo navio e está tendo muito tiroteio. Não importa o que você aprendeu. Deve atirar para matar.

E essa foi mais uma ordem para ser obedecida.

Uma vez que alcançamos o helicóptero, com a equipe do capitão Krum – pelo menos alguns dos homens que sobreviveram naquele tiroteio –, eu fiquei sentada, calada e ferida no banco do helicóptero, observando o mar agitado. Uma pequena fonte de luz se afastava no horizonte. Era um barco motorizado. Estava longe demais para mirar e longe demais para reconhecer quem mais estava dentro dele, além de Travis e Scorpius. Provavelmente Rabastan e mais alguns homens de suas confianças que conseguiram escapar.

Eles conseguiram. Eles conseguiram levar Scorpius. Para onde, eu não fazia idéia. Mas esperava que Suzana, ou qualquer que fosse o nome daquela vagabunda, fizesse.

* * *

**Quando você acha que não podia ficar pior... O próximo capítulo será "Interrogatório", e conheceremos mais sobre a AUROR. Sei que tivemos pouquinho sabor do romance Scorose, pouco beijo e só ação, mas, calma aí gente, temos ainda muitos capítulos pela frente :D Até o próximo!**


End file.
